mi lucha, por ti
by ganzter017
Summary: RUKIA MUERE ichixrukixhollowinterior capi 9 Ichigo se DECLARA A Rukia, esta tendra que salvar a Ichigo ayudada por el hollow interior de ichigo quien terminara confudiendose con ella Rukia, EL REGRESO SE AIZEN LA MUERTE DE ICHIGO?
1. Chapter 1

Lo haré por ti…

Que puedo hacer- decía la voz susurrante de la chica, extremadamente preocupada

Es tu decisión, sabes que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás quieres ayudarle verdad?, entonces toma la dedición, deseas la muerte?, para no sufrir mas…. Tu vida, la de el y la de todos esta en tus manos, señorita- dijo sentado en un roca mientras veía como la chica se desangraba

Pero por que yo?, si el tiene quien le cuide alguien que lucha por el, yo no pude protegerle, ni siquiera pude hacer algo por mi sensei- dijo cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos.

Es que no te has dado cuenta mujer, ustedes están unidos y separados por la misma razón, mientras tu representas la pureza el la maldad, tu eres la fragilidad y el la fuerza, en mal día se decido que ustedes tuvieran esas formas liberas. El día que nacieron ustedes fueron marcados. Su katana entrelaza sus vidas para siempre. Y la única forma de que estén en paz ustedes dos es que mantengan el mismo poder. La vida de el peligra y si la mía igual, y no deseo seguir sirviéndole a el, quiero ser yo mismo, y necesito de tu ayuda, si tu mueres, morirán todos, tu deber es mantener el equilibrio. Por algo tú eres luz y el oscuridad

Yo ya no quiero luchar mas, quiero morir, el seretei esta a salvo, mis amigos están bien, Ichigo esta bien, yo ya no tengo por que luchar, creo con esta misión acabara mi vida (mirando hacia el cielo) nunca pensé que tu vendrías a buscarme el día de mi segunda. Muerte (Tosiendo sangre) en verdad nunca tuve conciencia. Pero fui aunque de pequeña sufrí mucho, nunca me rendí, quise seguir viviendo.

Entonces por que ahora quieres morir?- dijo el hombre vestido de un blanco kimono mientras dibujaba en piso con su dedo

Dio una pequeña sonrisa- supongo por que siento la paz, esa paz que perdí el día que lo conocí, ese día todo mi mundo cambio y el suyo igual y mi muerte será su paz y tranquilidad- el hombre de pelo blanco y calida cara de ojos ardientes en su oscuridad levanto a la mujer de los hombros elevándola por los aires

Eres una mimada enana, no me engañes, lo Amas¡¡, y lo se por que vivo en el. Eres una idiota. Si esta es quien nos debería salvar estamos perdidos… no se como pude creer que tu los salvarías al rey y al caballo… (Dijo ofuscado) escúchame. No planeo seguir como caballo toda mi vida, enana, y tu me ayudaras a salvarlo, y salvarme a mi, estas muriendo si, es verdad, pero puedes resurgir de nuevo.. Mi pregunta es dejaras que ichigo muera por tu culpa…? es mas morirás sin poder decirle que lo amas. Eres una idiota- dijo bajándola suavemente y apoyándola en su cuerpo- abrazándole suavemente perdiendo sus instintos malvados-

Sonrió con sus ultimas fuerzas tiernamente- cada día te pareces mas a ichigo, estupido hollow interior

yo no se como es baka se niega si mismo algunas cosas pero yo no lo haré- acerco a la chica en sus últimos gotas de vida y le arrebato un beso de su boca, sin fuerzas ella se dejo.. pensando que iba a morir

Si pudiera hacer algo, por el… sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, lo haría por el, por Ichigo, por todo el sufrimiento y heridas que e producido en el- dijo La chica que fue alejada del Hollow interior

Solo esto es lo que necesitaba escuchar- saco su catana y la enterró por su espalda con una sonrisa. Mientras eras rodeado por una energía roja- Rukia, ahora tendrás que luchar con tu hollow interior, y yo te ayudare y ambos dejáremos de ser los caballos de ese estupido. Mientras se metían en el mundo interior de Rukia- te enseñare hacer fuerte y para que no sufras mas por el, y quizás puedas serás mía- decía mientras la chica estaba desmayada

Hola amigos este fic, es algo que se me paso por la cabeza cuando estaba viendo bleach. Que pasaría si Ichigo tuviera que ser salvado, Y tuviera que luchar contra su interior por algo que le interesa.

sus destinos estuvieran mas entrelazados de lo que parecen, en realidad, este fic retratara muchos cosas pero en especial la lucha que tendría que tener rukia al convertirse en vizard ayudada por el hollow interior de ichigo, que en afán de salvarse busca a Rukia, pero lograra sus que sus planes o se verán truncados por los sentimientos traspasados por Ichigo.?

Por favor reviews no sean malitos


	2. Chapter 2

Tendré que ser fuerte

Solo fue un sueño… a caso estoy soñando?, me siento como si estuviera en el vació, es una sensación agradable, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos es como si el cansancio no me permitiera nada, estoy muerta? Es verdad.. Tuve la ilusión de haber sido salvada por el hollow de Ichigo..-

Idiota abre los ojos, no creas que te tendré por el resto de mi vida entre mis brazos- dijo con un sonrojo notorio, y algo molesto

Kuchiki san, te encuentras bien?- dijo una delicada voz, logrando que la chica abriera los ojos suavemente, encontrándose con una doncella de blanca cara y vestida como una diosa o quizás princesa

Al notar a la bella chica que le miraba con ternura, y el hollow de Ichigo indiscutidamente algo atormentado con ella en sus brazos, inmediatamente miro su entorno, con bastante curiosidad, era una ciudad que tenia tanto la primavera como el verano todo unido, conformado por el rukongai el seretei y la ciudad donde estuvo viviendo un tiempo con Ichigo, una gran edificación que combinaba la casa de los kurosaki con las mansión de los kuchiki

Te gusta verdad?- pregunto muy amablemente la pálida chica- Esta mansión cambia todo los años, cada vez que tu conoces algo y se queda en tu corazón, en esta mansión toma un lugar como suyo, a mi me encanta conocer las experiencias tuyas a través de lo que guarda tu corazón- dijo mirando a un brillante sol- aunque últimamente ha cambiado bastante seguido. (Su mirada volvió a Rukia) kuchiki- san creía que nunca vendrías a verme, esperaba con ansias tu visita

No creas que esta aquí por ti, ella vino buscando poder- por lo tanto pronto tendrás una visita- dijo lanzando a Rukia sobre la nieve con un has de desprecio algo fingido

Ahh!! Que te crees hollow estupido, que me lanzas a si como nada-

Y tu enana , que te crees que estamos haciendo vida social, sabes cuantas horas han pasado ya desde que estamos aquí?, te queda medio día y debes conseguir el bankai

IDIOTA TU NO ME MANDAS, ADEMAS COMO PUDE DEJAR ENTRAR A UN HOLLOW A MI MUNDO INTERIOR, SON MIS COSAS, COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE IDIOTA, ME SACAS DE QUICIO INECTO-Dijo ofuscada lanzándole nieve en la cara

QUE TE CREES!! … ERES UNA…una-(black Ichigo se quedo callado)- escucha solo estoy aquí por necesito tu ayuda, y tu la mía, debes convertir tu energía espiritual y para sacar el limite de ser un shinigami debes convertirte en Hollow, para salvar a esa mierdesilla de Rey que te tengo… a si poder derrotarle yo la siguiente vez, y no ser su sombra

Rukia quedo perpleja al escucharle, tenia actitudes de Ichigo pero, en realidad el tenia su propia personalidad, aunque no lo quisiera creer por que era un Hollow era mas cortes que el propio Ichigo

Al quedársele mirando por un momento salio el hollow que siempre esta a la defensiva

Y tu que miras Eh? preocúpate de conseguir el bankai IDIOTA- dijo sentándose en el cobertizo de la casa-

Doncella eto.. verdad tu nombre Shirayuki-sama- me puedes facilitar tu poderes por favor, necesito mucho de tu ayuda (haciendo una reverencia), por favor, estoy en un gran problema que aun no entiendo y necesito de tu ayuda- dijo aun inclinada, mientras black Ichigo miraba aburrido de la cortesía femenina

Kuchiki- san- decía

No por favor llámame por mi nombre- dijo con una sonrisa

Rukia, mis poderes son tuyos, el día que tú me liberaste yo decidí entregarte mi poder, pero para poder, liberarme tendrás que aprender las danzas antes de llegar al límite de ser de ser un hollow, por lo tanto tendremos que empezar de inmediato.

Si, de inmediato Shirayuki-sama-

Espérame un momento, por favor- entro a la casa y trajo unas ropas blancas, las cuales le pidió a Rukia que se las colocara.

No se la razón de por que un hollow esta aquí, pero si eres amigo de rukia-san eres bienvenido- dijo con reverencia -_aunque si le haces algo juro que te puedo matar decía la mente de tan bella doncella_

Diablos odio esto!!, por que tengo que tratar con gente así, y mas encima con shinigamis ¬¬ por que no pude nacer o crearme de otra forma- dijo mirando el suelo de nieve y flores

Pues, por que eres un baka, por nada más- dijo muy sonriente mientras su cuerpo resguardado por blancas telas, que caía por sus manos dejando un su espalda descubierta, sus piernas expuestas con un corte que caía largo por detrás y unas sandalias que iban adornados con toques dorados.

¬///¬, idiota te queda menos de 12 horas y no has aprendido nada vete luego a conseguir el bankai ¬///¬

Rukia-san por favor ahora, tendrás que repetir, cada danza, de las que te enseñe

Eso será fácil, pues ya se algunas partes- dijo confiada

Puede ser, pero una sola danza equivocada y no obtendrás el bankai

QUEEEEE¡¡…Eto,,, 9_9 que debo hacer_(pensaba la chica).. Esta bien lo haré!!-

La diosa princesa se colocaba en posición y empezaba a danzar como si sus pies no tocaran suelo, la maravillosa forma de moverse hacia, deslumbrar a Black Ichigo , el cual miraba deslumbrado el empeño de kuchiki, en seguirle, se veían tan bellas las dos, moviéndose.

Kuchiki logro seguirle el paso, iba en la primera

danza de la luna y ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

No había descanso ella lo sabia tenia que terminar el ritual si deseaba el bankai, si deseaba ser mas fuerte. Esta era la mayor prueba superar era mantenerse bajo un esfuerzo físico completo y manteniendo el destello de elegancia de la luna bajando sobre el lago, de la primavera floreciendo. Debía lograr todo. Y ya no había tiempo.

Se preguntaba como era que ella iba lograr convertirse en vizard, si no había cortado la cadena de su vida, ni tampoco le había entregado los poderes el Hollow interior de Ichigo, entonces que??, que fue lo que entrego para que ella lograra estar aquí. Definitivamente era algo que tenia que descubrir. Y debía ser pronto, Black Ichigo le había comunicado, algo de sus planes, pero sabia que a pesar de todo el le estaba utilizando, y sabia q que era al fin y al cabo un Hollow, y en ellos no se podía confiar (o si??)

Su plan esta ahí, pero para lograrlo necesita de mi (mientras danzaba), no estoy muy confiada además luego de esto tendré que empezar luchar con la parte oscura de mi alma, que tendrá mas poder que yo, si no soy mas fuerte que mi propia oscuridad, me tendrán que matar, Diablos como me metí aquí… por que estoy luchando por alguien a quién cambie su vida completa, y solo soy una amiga para el Por..QUE?

Entonces lo sintió, el cambio en su cuerpo en su energía el hambre insaciable siendo alma, se estaba acercando el tiempo en que se convertiría en hollow y aun no terminaba la danza.

Kuchiki-san por favor no pares termina la danza, DEBES TERMINAR LA ULTIMA DANZA-

No lo estoy resistiendo, no puedo… debo parar esto me esta descontrolando, necesito comer algo, deseo salir corriendo de aquí. Que debo hacer. Ahhh!!- black Ichigo se paro rápidamente a ver, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado el momento en que Rukia adquiriría su hollow interior y debía soportar estar danzando para conseguir el Bakai y su transformación en Hollow

Ehii!!!kuchiki si te conviertes en hollow, no te preocupes yo te llevo a hueco mundo, o si lo prefieres yo te puedo matar- dijo bastante serio

Que te crees idiota dando un giro y cayendo de punta en los pies- esperando el siguiente movimiento pero la doncella se quedo quieta

Ahora debes terminar tu… tu pues controla ese hollow tienes en tu interior

Esta bien- era tanta su ansiedad que ni siquiera, medito lo que le dijo la diosa princesa y se empezó a mover dando giros y con los brazos extendidos, en su mente solo pasaba la imagen de Ichigo sonriéndole, y todo los momentos que pasaron juntos eso le dio la fuerza para seguir, hasta que termino con la katana en sus manos lanzada hacia el cielo a través del cinto cayendo en forma ondeada.

Sonrió cansadamente- vez hollow baka, lo logre ahora Ichigo estará bien y callo al suelo desmayada

Black Ichigo se acerco a ella- y la tomo en brazos para marcharse – espera sonó la delicada voz

Se lo que hiciste en Rukia y se que esto la puede destruir, juro que si ella llega a morir, iré tras de ti, no permitiré que nada…- estaba diciendo

Que no le pase nada malo bla, bla, mujer ingenua, yo necesito de ella, hasta ese entonces la cuidare…(caminado) a propósito pronto te llegara compañía cuidado

Es un poco agresiva trata de mantenerla bajo tus ordenes, si no te veras en problema- dijo desapareciendo

Kuchiki- san espero que estés bien- entrando rápidamente a la casa, había cambiado nuevamente en la primera puerta se encontró con la habitación de Ichigo- Espero que puedas luchar por el sentimiento mas grande que tiene tu corazón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ehhii!! Ehh!! Vamos baka despierta- dijo moviéndola un poco- será imposible ni modo iré a dejarla en su habitación- la tomo nuevamente en brazos rompió la mascara de hollow y la llevo a su casa. Llegando ahí la dejo en su habitación y se marcho.

Rukia a las hora logro despertar, se sentó y de entre sus ropas callo algo

Que es esto?- lo miro y su sorpresa fue notoria

Una mascara con forma de Hollow, Dios que he hecho!!- silencio

Silencio

Mas silencio xd

Me pregunto, si todo esto fue por mi, o por Ichigo a caso será que el estupido hollow tendrá razón y solo soy un caballo mas de Ichigo, por haberme enamorado de el, seria capaz de todo por el, pero el haría lo mismo por mi?.. ( lagrimas corriendo por los ojos) solo tendré que ser fuerte.- mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su habitación de claridad

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konishi- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa queridos amigos, gracias por leer el fic, en serio estoy muy agradecida espero que les guste gracias muchas gracias espero que sigan leyendo, ahora ando algo, algo apurada XD pero prometo contestarles pronto a todos

A propósito aquí les dejo de donde saque el supuesto bankai de Rukia según la leyenda para que me entiendan de que hablo espero les sirva de algo, y si no quieren leer esta pequeña reseña pues no lo hagan jejeje bye XD

Esta zanpakutou probablemente esté orientada bajo el concepto de la princesa Shirayuki... lo complicado aquí es que a través de los siglos la imagen de esta divinidad (porque en realidad en un principio era una divinidad y después acabó como princesa) ha sido modificada y cambiada, pero originalmente era la representación de la vida en la tierras altas del viejo Hokaido.

Mas tarde, fue cuando se dio este giro hacia una especie de princesa de las nieves que se dedica en algunos casos, a salvaguardar a las personas que viven en condiciones de bajas temperaturas y/o tomar el alma de aquellos que la perturban.

Lo interesante aquí, es que anteriormente, el superior (por decirlo de alguna manera) de esta divinidad era la luna, los diferentes ciclos de la luna eran los que dictaban el comportamiento de esta divinidad y la gente que le guardaba respeto ejecutaba en las noches de luna nueva danzas típicas conocidas como Kagura, para no extendernos mucho son danzas que comenzaron en el año 712 y que continuaron evolucionando hasta el periodo edo.

En la actualidad es una de las pocas tradiciones que sigue siendo popular inclusive en las grandes urbes metropolitanas, se llevan acabo festivales no solo en universidades sino en la provincia también.

Un dato que es de notarse, es que Rukia ejecuta una minúscula parte de estas danzas para liberar el poder de su zanpakutou, por lo que creo que el Tite agrupó la vieja escuela respecto a Shiraku con lo mas "moderno" de la princesa de las nieves.


	3. Lo que odio hoy es alegria

Despierta.. eto… vamos Rukia despierta- decía el pelirrojo con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

No, no.. Solo un poco más baka- decía dormida la chica

Baka?,o.O ? la baka eres tu rukia, como es eso de perderte casi tres días, ya el seretei estaba a punto de mandar una comisión a buscarte- mas sonrojado a ver que la chica se levantaba acercando su cara a la de el

Lo siento, no fue mi intención llamarte a tal altas horas de la noche, pero solo se me vino a la mente tu nombre- dijo rascándose los ojos-

Baka¡¡¡ (atrayéndola hacia el, y abrazándola ) sabes que para ti no hay horarios nunca los abra, es que realmente eres idiota, si siempre hemos estados juntos- dijo confortándola entre sus brazos

Lo se, demo todo cambia Renji, hasta yo e cambiado, seguramente tu igual, también cambian nuestros pensamientos nuestros sentimientos- esto hizo estremecer al chico, y lo dejo dudoso del por que Rukia le estaba hablando de sentimientos si nunca lo había hecho. Pero aun así no desmereció tan gran oportunidad para decirle algo que lo mantenía noches completas sin dormir-

Pues seguramente, quizás me he vuelto un poco mas viejo, pero el soul society no se nota eso o si?(dijo esbozando una risa en su rostro en el de la chica)… pero hay otras que aunque uno quiera que cambien no se puede, pensamientos sentimientos que perduran mas aya de lo que uno desea- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras Rukia se ocultaba entre los brazos de Renji

Los sentimientos es algo que no podemos cambiar aunque lo deseemos verdad?- dijo algo desanimada

Si, es algo que no se puede cambiar mientras, la persona que amamos este tan cerca de nosotros- esto hizo estremecer a la chica, a caso aquellos rumores de Masutmoto en realidad verdad

Flash back

Masutmoto embriagada en sus noches de juerga se encuentra en el camino a Renji y Rukia que venían de la guardia que se les había asignado

Chicos¡¡¡, tanto tiempo, si verles, quiere que les in hif un traaaagui…too- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Renji

No gracias, nosotros vamos de camino a nuestras casas estamos exhausto Matsumoto-san

Claro.. claro hif. Hif, es que US..tede s hif se van a jugar a mamá y papá por eso no quieren acompañarme hif- dijo alejándose de Renji y yendo hacia Rukia

ESTO…O.o a que se refiere Matsumoto..??

Nada… Nada no le hagas caso- Dijo Renji rojo como tomate

Hey.. Rukia.. tu hif, tu, hif, dale una oportunidad al chico lleva años tras tu amor y no te das ni cuenta, mujer(lanzándose a los brazos de Renji nuevamente)no dejes escapar a un hombre como este.. (Renji muy avergonzado sosteniéndole).. a menos que te guste ese chico… Como era que hif, hif se llamaba I empezaba con i si Ichigo, también esta muy regio.. hif (Rukia esta vez se ve muy complicada al ver a Renji con la mirada de rabia hasta quizás celos pensó en un momento ella).. hif.. YO.. ME QUEEEE.. DO CON LOS DOS.. (Risas de Matsumoto).. Rukia Tu eres una chica con suerte-

Mat.sumoto¡¡- dijo muy enojado el pelo grisáceo

Capitán… MI AMADO CAPITAN- dijo corriendo tras el

Que los dejes en paz, vamos a tu casa estas ebria- dijo haciendo una seña de despedida a las chicos y caminado a lo que Matsumoto le siguió

Capitán, no seas tan hif.. hif Enojon…deberías ser mas sensible, con tu subordinada que esta para todas tus ordenes

Matsumoto cállate- se iban alejando con una discusión muy divertida que trataba de que Matsumoto trataba de convencerle que ella le podía enseñar muchas cosas XD

Fin del Flash back

Renji, sabes es mejor que me valla a duchar- dijo como excusa tratando de alejarse de el pero el chico la retuvo entre sus brazos

TE AMO¡¡¡ (Rukia estremeció) te amo Kuchuki-san- dijo logrando que la chica se dejara de mover

Renji yo.. Yo no- dijo queriendo llorar

Lo se, no te preocupes se que te tu corazón lo tiene ese idiota de Ichigo…- alto reflejo de Rukia fue tratar de alejarse de el nuevamente pero el chico no se lo permitió

Ves? Es la verdad, ese idiota es el que te hace sufrir, el que le quito la sonrisa a la pequeña Rukia, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de haberte dicho mi sentimientos… y sabes por que?, por que adquirí el valor para luchar por ti, el no te merece no ese idiota de Ichigo.

Pero de que estas hablado Renji yo…Yo no puedo, tu no debiste- llorando entre sus brazos

Escucha, te he esperado todos estos años Rukia, ya no quiero esperar mas tratare de ganarme tu corazón, y pondré todas mis fuerzas en ello, hoy tratare de que seas feliz, y deseo que seas mi quien me acompañe todo la vida..

Te amo..Solo déjame ganarte tu corazón

BAKA T///T ERES UN BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, YO NO MERESCO (sollozando) NO MERESCO TU AMOR ERES UN BAKA RENJI- dijo apretando la ropa del chico

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- eso me demuestra que a lo menos tengo una pequeña parte de tu amor… Mi amada Rukia - quedándose así abrazados hasta que Rukia dejo de llorar

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo--ooOoOoOoOoOoO

Por la tarde ambos chicos fueron llamados hacia las oficinas del primer gotei

Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji reportándose- entrando y quedándose estáticos los dos chicos

Los he mandado a llamar aquí para una misión. (Ambos con cara de sorprendidos) . Ustedes han sido los elegidos, por el conocimiento del mundo humano

De que trataría la misión- Pregunto el pelirrojo

Deberán ir al mundo humano específicamente a Karakura, por hechos recientes muy extraños de liberación de energía espiritual en cantidades anormales.- dijo logrando que Rukia se empezara a preocupar a caso tenia relación con el hecho de le había mencionado el hollow interior de Ichigo

No lo logro, entender que a caso el mundo y la sociedad no estaban libres una vez que derrotamos a Aizen? Además el rey shinigami esta a salvo no? Aunque con todo respecto, no entiendo la razón de por que si fuimos nosotros quién le encontramos decidieron borrarnos la memoria- Dijo tratando de entender Rukia

Kuchiki, bien sabe usted que es para protegerlo, ante que usted esta la vida de rey y el secreto permanecerá hasta que nos aseguremos de que no corra ningún peligro hasta que pueda tomar su cargo. Además como subcapitán del gotei 13, el tema no le interesa

Disculpe- dijo algo molesta

Serán enviados a Karakura a investigar aquellos tan raros incidentes, se les proporcionara de dinero y casa en aquella ciudad, por lo tanto no molesten al shinigami sustituto. Por ningún motivo se debe enterar de la verdadera razón de por que están en aquella ciudad. Partirán hoy y volverán después de tres meses, en ese tiempo deberán ser un humano más, deberán participar activamente en labores de acuerdo a la edad que representan en la tierra.

Obtendrán toda la información posible, sin que sean descubiertos. A medida de cómo se vallan dando los hechos serán informados de los pasos a seguir. Tienen alguna objeción?- dijo pegando la espada en forma de bastón contra el suelo

No- al unísono

Entonces, pueden retirarse, e irse inmediatamente, sus capitanes serán enterados una vez ustedes hayan salido del seretei, no se preocupen, vallan a la puerta y comiencen ya con la misión.- los chicos salieron algo confundidos

Una misión por acontecimientos raros en Karakura, que pasa con esa ciudad que todo últimamente pasa ahí. Lo más raro de todo es solo investigar estos hechos por un largo periodo y en secreto, sinceramente esto me huele mal- dijo el pelirrojo con las manos en la cabeza y tomando las llaves de la casa, algunos instrumentos y cosas que le habían dado para su misión

Pues no perdemos nada, además piensa que serán como unas vacaciones, además no tenernos que preocuparnos por comida ni alojamiento- dijo traspasando la puerta de salida hacia el mundo humano

Pues tendré tres meses a sola con tigo y mi capitán si molestar eso me dará muchas posibilidades n.n- Rukia enrojeció de vergüenza

No hables Idioteces- dijo mirando el bello cielo de la Tierra metiéndose en el ginkai

No lo son, al menos para mi- dijo tratándose de acercarse

Mmmm… n///u U creo que será mejor ir a ver el la casa o apartamento ya es de noche y deseo descansar- viendo la dirección

Esta bien- caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un lugar céntrico de la ciudad donde estaba había un edificio de bastante buena pinta, al cual ingresaron dudosos buscaron el apartamento realmente era ahí. Tenía dos habitaciones y una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Ehh Rukia, quieres cenar algo- pregunto con amabilidad

En realidad no, deseo ir a dormir mañana tendremos que ir al instituto y debemos levantarnos temprano bye Renji- dijo cerrando la puerta sin que el chico pudiera decir algo mas. Se lanzo a la cama y no despertó hasta el otro día. Por la mañana

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo- kun buenos días- dijo saludándolo con un suave beso y tomando la mano del chico

Konishi-wa Inoe- dijo con indiferencia, la chica lo noto pero prefirió darle su espacio, quizás hoy no era un buen día ya llevaba algún tiempo distante pero no quería obligarle a le contara lo que le molestaba. Se alejo y tomo asiento en su mesa. Notaba que su mirada siempre estaba o en la ventana o en la mesa que estaba a su lado.

De improviso entro la profesora- Bien chicos quiero darles las buenas nuevas el reintegro de dos alumnos que pasaron por nuestro salón denle la bienvenida a Abarai Renji Y Kuchiki Rukia

Que volvieron esos dos, que alegría, kuchiki-san a vuelto- se murmuraba en la clase

_Valla nuevos alumnos, Renji Abarai Kuchiki Rukia.. Nada de otro mundo.. Que pereza.. espera_- RUKIA Y RENJI AQUÍ o.O?- parándose rápidamente de la mesa y apuntándolos

Buenos días Kurasaki-kun – dijo con esa voz que odiaba Ichigo, pero por primera vez le daba alegría

Hola amigos un nuevo capitulo espero que les gute muchas gracias por leerme espero sus comentarios no se olviden del reviews por fis T..T BYE XD


	4. tan infantil aun

**Tan infantil aun**

Buenos días Kurasaki-kun – dijo con esa voz que odiaba Ichigo, pero por primera vez le daba alegría

QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ?- tomando de el brazo a ambos chicos y solo dejando una un brisa de tan rápido que se paro y salio del salón

Kurasaki-kun veo que te hace feliz que Renji y… y… Rukia hayan llegado-dijo apretando un poco la mano. Su pregunta era como la sonrisa de Ichigo había vuelto tan rápido si ella nada pudo hacer en todo este tiempo aunque estuvieran saliendo-_Kurasaki-kun me siento tan feliz de que recobraras tu sonrisa, pero a la vez siento tristeza de que no fui yo quien te hizo feliz... si no … si no-dijo apretando nuevamente su mano_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

EHh Kurasaki-kun por que tratas a una chica tan indefensa y frágil como yo de esta forma, no creo que se la manera correcta de tratar a una dama- con aquella cortesía sarcástica que el odiaba

Ni que dama ni nada, que diablos haces aquí?- tomándola del brazos y el esquivándole como siempre

Nada en especial, solo nos mandaron a investigar como se comportan los humanos solo procedimiento rutinario cada cierto tiempo- apoyándose en la muralla el pelirrojo

Siii¡ no creas que siempre estaremos aquí por algo malo, solo es ru-ti-na- de improvisto su miraba se dirigió al techo del gimnasio, y vio una sonrisa bastante burlona que le hacia una seña con la mano desde el tejado- black Ichigo

Que?- pregunto dudoso el pelinaranja de ojos mieles

Ajeje n.nU eto.. nada, Ichigo, Renji nos vemos pronto tengo que hacer- Dijo saliendo rápidamente sin despedirse

Oe..Rukia, matte- saliendo corriendo detrás de ella. En dirección al gimnasio

Rukia, Ichigo esperen- tratando de perseguirles pero una mano no se lo permito

Jovencito es hora de regresar a clases- dijo el inspector de su instituto

Pero..-

Nada de peros, es mejor que valla a estudiar aprender de sus maestros las aventuras de la ciencia- y lo encamino mientras Renji escuchaba un sermón algo ridículo sin poder seguirles a esos dos

Mientras Ichigo trataba de alcanzar a Rukia la que se movía muy rápido, de improvisto doblo por pasillo y le perdió. Le busco con la mirada hasta que la vio sobre el tejado del gimnasio. Esta vez decidido no la dejaría, necesitaba respuestas, después de tanto tiempo, era hora de obligarle a que le dijera la verdad que callo ese día de lucha.

Ichigo sentía que necesitaba poder decir eso que no sabia que era pero lo tenia atragantado desde hace tiempo- Rukia esta vez idiota, si que me escuchas- tomando algo de aliento para correr hasta el gimnasio

Hollow que haces tu aquí- dijo recobrando el aliento tras la larga corrida

Tu que crees?..(Se paro y empezó a caminar) es que hoy me dio por admirar el paisaje y por eso estoy aquí ¬¬, no tenia nada entretenido que hacer a si que decidí visitarte (acercándose mucho a la cara de la chica, dejando un silencio incomodo) IDIOTA¡¡¡¡ DEBERIAS ESTAR ENTRENADO-ofuscado el hollow interior de Ichigo

A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA, ESTOY EN UNA MISION, ADEMAS QUE HACES AQUÍ SI TU DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL INTERIOR DE ICHIGO RECUERDAS? NO TE MANDAS SOLO IDIOTA-

ERES UNA…-

SOY UN CABALLO IGUAL QUE TU¡¡¡(silencio y una brisa moviendo el cabellos de los dos) si aquí estoy de nuevo cerca de Ichigo que ironía…de nuevo… (Resonó en su mente) aunque la sociedad de las almas lo niegue estoy segura que de alguna forma esto relaciona a Ichigo, estoy atada a el. No me puedo alejar aunque quiera (con la cabeza gacha)… demo explícame como es que estas fuera del cuerpo de Ichigo?- pregunto curiosa mirando Black Ichigo con el seño fruncido pero resignado a contestar

Ja, soy parte de su poder pero no de el, al igual que zangetsu podemos salir de su mundo interno, es que en realidad eres idiota si crees que permanecemos en el mundo interior de nuestros amo todo el tiempo, recuerda somos entes que decidimos servir a quien nos posees pero el siervo también necesita su espacio. Mientras no los necesites somos libres, auque generalmente este privilegio se da unos cuantas veces cada mes, el poder de "rey" ha incrementado lo que me da la facilidad de moverme por donde quiera cuando quiera, a si que me veras muy seguido.-

A si que gracias al poder de Ichigo estas aquí… interesante- dijo burlesca, y Black Ichigo apretó la mano en busca de su venganza cuando de la nada vio aparecer a Ichigo

Pero mira quién viene ahí tu adorado Ichigo (dijo acercándosele mucho logrando el sonrojo de la chica )… veamos como te las arreglas, esto será extremadamente divertido

Eres un psicópata o un Hollow baka- dijo pisándole el pie para que la dejase-

RUKIA¡¡¡¡ matte. NO TE MUEVAS- dijo gritando hasta el techo mientras subía la escalera

Que a caso no te vas? que Ichigo te puede ver-

No, aunque no quiera soy parte de el, además nunca se ha dado el tiempo de mirarme a si mismo a si que ni me notara. A propósito tengo un pequeño entrenamiento para ti, a si veremos que tan tanto terreno a ganado la compañera de Shirayuki, espero que te diviertas- Ichigo se acerco rápidamente y atravesó el cuerpo de su hollow interior sin ni siquiera notarle, mientras Ichigo recobraba el aliento. El hollow tomo distancia para ver la escena que le esperaba a Rukia

Ichigo, y tu que haces aquí?- mirándole extrañada

Y tú que crees?, te vine a buscar- dijo acercándosele

Demo.. kurasaki-kun aun no es la hora de almuerzo y te dije que tenia que hacer, eres un fastidió a caso no entiendes cuando una chica quiere estar sola- dijo sarcásticamente

Rukia, deja es voz… mierda, sabes que odio cuando hablas a si, además solo soy Ichigo, ni modo que ahora te las des de chica tímida ¬¬- dijo algo molesto

Siempre lo he sido, si tu no lo notas no es mi problema deberías darte un poco mas de tiempo para conocer a las personas mas profundamente- dijo como tomando las palabras de el hollow interior de Ichigo

A que te refieres?- no entendiendo nada

Me refiero a que deberías tomar en consideración mas los sentimientos de quienes te rodean, siempre quieres cuidar a todos pero en ese afán te olvidas de preguntar que sienten los que rodean- dijo algo molesta por que se dio cuanta Ichigo ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta sus propios sentimientos, en realidad en no se conocía ni a si mismo con el hecho de que ni siquiera se diera cuenta que parte de su reatsu emanaba a un costado de el. Black Ichigo miraba con curiosidad la escena

Espera un momento yo no venia hablar de eso, por que me cambias el tema- dijo muy efusivo

Simplemente por que quiero- dijo cruzándose de brazos y moviendo el pie, esto produjo la risa del hollow interior

Mierda., Es que eres una idiota- Ichigo queriéndose irse pero dio la vuelta vio a Rukia corriendo hacia el, con el guante que le sacaba del cuerpo.

A Rukia Le había asqueado es amanera tan simple de terminar los temas que no le gustaban. Alzo su mano para sacarle del cuerpo pero esta vez Ichigo bajo la mano de Rukia la que termino tropezando y cayendo el los brazos de Ichigo el que le abrazo para evitar el golpe inmediatamente se puso rojo, no entendía el motivo pero aun así se le quedo mirando

Estas bien?- dijo notando el tacto que había logrado al tener abrazada a Rukia y sintiendo su aroma que notaba un poco de delicadeza, que nunca había logrado notar antes de este encuentro.

Si bien- dijo sin poder mirarle a la cara no quería que Ichigo se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Mientras Black Ichigo mostraba una cara de furia

En realidad odio estas escenitas, mejor cambiemos de acto, verdad Rukia?..- dijo desapareciendo. El celular de Rukia empezó a sonar mostraba a tres hollows uno estaba en la escuela y otros dos en el centro

Ichigo¡¡ una emergencia encárgate tu de la escuela yo voy al centro de la ciudad- dijo arrancándose de los brazos del chico y saliendo antes de que Ichigo pudiera tomar conciencia de que Rukia se había ido, solo el estruendo de las ventanas lo hizo salir de su cuerpo para ir a enfrentar al Hollow

En el centro todo era caos, ventanas rotas y almas corriendo en busca de ayuda, les tranquilizo y les hizo el entierro de almas para que ningún hollow les fuera devorar, una vez ya solucionado esto, fue en busca de los hollows.

Un prueba, una prueba a que se refería?- se preguntaba a si misma. De pronto aparecieron los dos hollows

Esta sonrió y fue a luchar, dos Hollows no eran problemas había peleado contra arrancar en realidad no era un gran problema pensó. Pero cuando estos le lanzaron un ataque en conjunto que término estropeando la fachada y ventanas de dos cuadras, noto que se demoraría un poco más.

Cuando corto el brazo de uno empezó a sentir un cosquilleó en su estomagó la adrenalina empezó a subir rápidamente, y todo era mas fácil. Los ataques los esquivaba cada vez con más facilidad, entre más lograba herir a los hollows mas ganas y ansias le daban de pelear. Tenia el poder, lo podía sentir; entonces cuando creía que el poder estaba en sus manos una mascara aparecían en su cara. Se quedo parada y sonrió. Los hollows empezaron a correr. Rukia estaba quieta una vez cuando ya se habían alejado, esta utilizo en shumpo y les alcanzo. Aun con la sonrisa en cara esta le dio una muerte certera. De pronto parada ahí se desesperó y empuño la espada contra su cara rompiendo la mascara y cayendo al suelo sobres sus rodillas y manos agitada-

Pero que demonios fue eso?- dijo mirando los fragmentos de mascara en el suelo

Solo fue tu hollow interior- dijo Black Ichigo parándola y sonriéndole demostrándole que lo había hecho bien- pero creo que el poder de tu oscuridad es algo fuerte, o le has permitido más de lo necesario. Recuerda que si tu hollow interior te gana tendré que matarte por que así no me sirves- dijo aun con su sonrisa, Rukia le miraba preocupada si no seguía el entrenamiento de Black Ichigo terminaría sucumbiendo a su propia oscuridad.

No me pude controlar, debo entrenar, debes entrenarme¡¡¡ no permitiré que me gane- dijo agarrando la ropa de black Ichigo- ENTRENAME POR FAVOR¡¡¡

Este noto que había logrado la primera fase de su plan, el tener a la chica en sus manos ya que esta tendría que confiar ciegamente en el si quería lograr controlar su nuevo poder sin que los shinigamis ni el sustituto se diera cuenta de su nuevo poder.

Bien, por la mañana antes que entres a ese entupido lugar de estudio, sola-

RUKIA¡¡¡ estas bien?- Dijo el sustituto corriendo hacia ella, y despareciendo su parte oscura

Sii, no te preocupes- dijo dando la vuelta para irse

Ehhhi Rukia espérame no te vallas- dándole la vuelta- Tenemos una conversación pendiente y quiero que sea ahora

No creo que pueda ser ahora, mire quién te esta esperando- apuntándole con disimulo que mirase detrás de el

Kursaki-kun (moviéndose el largo pelo de la chica) estas bien, Kuchiki-san gracias por cuidar de el- acercándose y abrazándole

Ichigo le miro a Rukia, trataba de darle una explicación con sus ojos llenos de asombro

No, no es nada, aunque esta un poco grande para que se cuide solo Orijime-san- un una sonrisa falsa que mas mostraba tristeza

Rukia espera... Yo- decía

Kursaki-kun, déjala que se valla esta cansada, permítele descansar- con esto Rukia noto que Orijime quería quedarse a solas con el

Le mandas saludos a tus hermanas, diles que les extraño mucho, espero poder algún día compartir nuevamente en la misma casa con ellas- dijo logrando el asombro de Orijime que no tenia idea que Rukia había estado viviendo con Ichigo. Corriendo rápidamente -_ idiota que fue eso?, celosa por favor- pensó_

_Rukia¡¡¡, Rukia espera…_Rukia, espera -tratando de correr tras ella

Kurasaki- Kun no te vallas por favor ¡¡¡ quédate con migo… te amo- dijo solo pudiendo observar la espalda del chico

Inoe, discúlpame… no estoy seguro de nada. Entiendo tus sentimientos, demo no te puedo asegurar que te corresponderé- sin poder darle la cara

Entiendo, se que es difícil fijarse en alguien cuando estas pensando en otra persona- dijo un poco triste

A que te refieres? O.o? no es eso solo que no se que siento por ti.- Orijime se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kurasaki-kun, tan infantil aun, si siquiera te has dado cuenta tu mismo… (Sonrió) bien mañana no espera un día de clases abrumador a si que preparare algo delicioso para ti. Eto…se hace tarde adiós-dijo saliendo corriendo sin volver a mirar atrás

Ichigo se quedo mirando el cielo sin entender nada mientras la gente pasaba. Su instinto fue correr no sabia la dirección que tenia que seguir pero llegaría a lo que tanto le llamaba, por eso sin pensarlo corrió entre la gente.

Baka perdedor, Rukia será mía- miraba desde lo alto de un farol de alumbrado a su rey

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Holaa amigos y amigas aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste…. Con todo mi cariño para ustedes.. espero que aquellos que me lean dejen un reviews.. Muchos abrazos

Ganzter017


	5. que es lo que me pasa con tigo

**Que es lo que me pasa con tigo**

Escapar… Dios escapar?, solo fue el sentimiento, escapo de cosas tan simples, que ironía mi vida- suspiro desanimada, ante un recuerdo abrumador que pasaba por su cabeza que no le permitía seguir con su día normal, se sentó a esperar que la sombra de su pensamiento llegara-

Buenos días, Kuchiki- (esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba, espero mirándola hasta que se impaciento) BAKA¡¡¡¡ ESTAS SORDA O QUE? ESPERAS QUE SIEMPRES ESTEMOS PELEANDO, QUE FASTIDIO- pero el silencio siguió hasta que Rukia levanto la vista y se digno a hablar-

Tu crees que mis pechos son pequeños?- pregunto con tristeza

O.o? A que te refieres O.o U?- pregunto con una gran gota en la cabeza

Bueno.. eto, si crees que mis pechos son pequeños?- pregunto mas decidida como si no tuviera a nadie mas a quien preguntar y era a si, ya que si le preguntaba a Renji este la trataría de confortar y no diría nada al fin, menos le podía preguntar a alguna chica ya que no tenia la confianza para hacerlo.

Suspiro muy hondo y dijo- tu que crees?, te sientes bien con ellos? x///x U

Bueno comparado con los de Matsumoto y los de Orihime, los míos son pequeños- dijo desanimada recordado

Blas back

Ichigo que haces aquí?- asombrada de encontrarlo en la puerta de su casa

Que crees tu?, recuerdas una conversación pendiente?- dijo poniendo la mano en muralla para descansar

Con tigo no tengo nada que hablar, vete a ver a Orihime-san, que esta tan preocupada por ti -tratando de cerrar la puerta

Mierda¡¡¡, por que siempre con lo mismo? a caso estas celosa?- pregunto logrando sacar a Rukia de detrás de la puerta y entrando a la casa

Ja celosa, por favor yo? De que? De ti? Olvídalo idiota ni en tus sueños- dijo tomando un vaso de agua

Idiota tu abuela¡¡¡ ya me tienes harto llevo casi una semana viniendo aquí y tu sigues igual de distante me puedes decir que diablos te pasa?- dijo mirándola fijamente con las manos apoyada en mesón de la cocina

Que te pasa a ti? desde cuando tan preocupado por mi? o sea, no deberías estar con tu noviecita es a ella a la que deberías cuidar, no a mi. Para eso esta Renji- dejando el vaso bruscamente en la mesa, yéndose, Ichigo detrás de ella y tomándola y dándole la vuelta para quedarse mirándose los dos.

Si quizás si, ella es más sutil que tu¡¡¡ más delicada, no una zorra como tu¡¡- ofuscado

Yo no te mande que vinieras aquí, vete anda a verla a ella, baka me molesta que vengas para acá todos los días y ni siquiera me digas por que vienes. Ve a molestar a tu novia o es mejor aun anda a jugar a mamá y papá kurasaki-kun- dijo esto ultimo con la voz que odiaba Ichigo

Eres una zorra o///O-

BESTIA- dijo pisándole el pie

Mierda eso quieres? O a caso eres tu la que quiere jugar ese jueguito con migo?- dijo sin entender por que lo decía, pero solo sentía que Rukia lograba sacarle de quicio

_Estoy aquí por que?, que es lo que quiero saber… pero debo __admitir que me encanta ver a Rukia tan decidida- _se decía en su pensamiento

Con tigo?, no por favor hay mejores candidatos kurasaki-kun- cruzándose de brazos, esto molesto Ichigo

IDIOTA si tuviera que elegir, obvio que elijo a Orihime… tengo mas que tocar- haciendo un notorio gesto referente a los pechos, Rukia se quedo callada un momento Ichigo no entendió por que, hasta que de pronto hablo

VETE CON ELLA¡¡¡ en realidad no me interesa- dijo saliendo corriendo del apartamento

Rukia matte¡¡¡¡ yo Rukia que diablos hice ahora? RUKIA- dijo sin poder alcanzar a la chica

Fin del flashback

Se acerco delicadamente el hollow interior que en principio era igual a Ichigo pero de a poco iba tomando su propia personalidad

Tengo dos respuestas una es como hollows y la otra es pensando como un chico de la edad de ese idiota (se sentó al lado de la chica) como hollows diría que diablos me interesa nosotros nacemos de la soledad del alma. (A lo que la chica quedo algo confusa) pero como soy una mezcla rara puedo decir que…- se paro y le dio la espalda y susurro Rukia no le oyó

No escuches lo repites por favor?-

Quiero decir que bueno... Tu estas bien... (No le logro entender Rukia), bueno lo que digo es que tu estas bien, tu talla es la de una chica normal ¬¬U, o sea tu… lo que digo es que TUS PECHOS ESTAN BIEN A MI ME GUSTAN.(respiro mientras Rukia se quedo asombrada) no necesitas tener mas son normales además tu encanto no esta en los pechos, si no en tus ojos dijo mirándole y por eso serás mía- atrayéndole hacia el y apretándole fuertemente contra el, al ser un abrazo tan apretado Rukia pudo sentir el miembro de la entre pierna de black Ichigo, la vergüenza fue inmensa y trato de alejarse. Pero este le miro y le dijo

Si tuviera que servir a alguien seria a ti y no a ese idiota (besándole el cuello) pero… como aun eres tan débil (esta vez empujándole) debes entrenar idiota. - los cambios de ánimos de Black Ichigo eran mas impredecibles que los de Ichigo, esto confundía bastante a Rukia a veces sentía que no le soportaba otras que jugaba con ella, otras la desea como un niño a su dulces, quizás solo era el deseo de quitarle algo a Ichigo pensó. Había descubierto algo de su comportamiento actuaba según la situación quizás si ella era mas amable con él podría conocer esa parte oculta de Hollow

Sabes black- dijo ahí botada con la mirada confusa el interior de Ichigo

Por que me dices black?- pregunto dudoso poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de ella

Bueno no hay necesidad de estarte diciendo Black Ichigo o Hollow cada vez que hablamos, además black Ichigo suena como una extensión de el mismo Ichigo, y tu eres diferente a él (asombrado el hollow interior de Rukia) desde hoy para mi serás black (con una sonrisa en su boca), ahora si quieres te puedo seguir llamando estupido lo que a mi no me molesta- se quedo pensando por un momento la oscuridad del shinigami sustituto no lograba entender. A caso esto seria lo que le habían dicho en hueco mundo?. No te es permitido ser hollow ni tampoco alma solo era un a extensión y no se liberaría hasta que alguien le entregara libertad

Mujer idiota yo no tengo nombre solo soy yo, no me interesa- dijo poniendo la espada en su espalda.

Con una sonrisa- bien entrenemos-liberando su shincai, entrenaron y pelearon hasta que hollow de Rukia se hizo presente, otra vez Rukia no le gano la batalla y termino sucumbiendo ante su parte oscura

Valla, valla los vemos otra vez?- dijo la chica con aquella mascara que cubría la cara

Si, cada día es menos tiempo ba-ka- dijo con desprecio

NO LO LOGRO ENTENDER A QUIEN DEBERIAS AYUDAR ES A MI NO A LA SHINIGAMI YO SOY IGUAL QUE TU, BASTARDO- dijo lanzándose atacarle pero Black como le llamaba Rukia le tomo de la muñeca y la detuvo

Tú no me interesas, no eres más que una extensión de su poder ya casi dominada, mira si eres idiota te ha superado en tres semanas, ni yo fue derrotado en tan poco tiempo. Deberás ser más fuerte que esto.-

Te prometo que en tu nombre la matare- dijo maliciosamente los ojos oscuros profundos riéndose coquetamente

Una sonrisa burlesca surgió en su pálida cara- antes de que la logres tocarle un pelo te matare yo¡¡ (el hollow interior de rukia quedo helado aunque había utilizado la mayor parte de su poder, no había logrado ganarle a su rival el miedo se hizo presente), esto es una promesa- tomo la espada y rompió la mascara- vete se te hace tarde- dijo enfundando su espada

Gracias dijo algo perdida, has recordado que no puedo llegar tarde hoy- dijo recuperándose sentada en el suelo

Pues claro ni modo lo repetiste toda la semana (con las manos en la cabeza) es hora de marcharme luego te veré, ni modo a si nos atrasaremos mas pero tu y tus misiones, en fin hasta luego. Kuchiki.

Espera, por favor (tomándole la mano) acompáñame, hasta el instituto no deseo estar sola por favor, black- con una sonrisa que logro el sonrojo del hollow

Mujer idiota te he dicho que yo no...- decía mientras la chica se desmayo cayendo en sus brazos

Mujer, oye despierta. Rukia oye¡¡¡ termina la broma no es gracioso- se dio cuenta que realmente la chica estaba desmayada, temía que el hollow interior de rukia se la aya llevado a su mundo interior para matarla. Se estremeció sentía miedo de que algo le pasara. Mientras le miraba se quedo hipnotizado por la ternura de su aprendiz sin darse cuenta fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Lentamente casi al llegar a sus labios este se detuvo y le abrazo.

Idiota que estas pensando (en voz alta) eres un hollow, será mejor que la lleve al instituto para a que pueda descansar, si no despierta tendré que ir por ella.

La dejo en el salón sentada en su escritorio con la cabeza y sus manos apoyada en su escritorio en forma de que pareciera que se había quedado dormida. Mientras esperaba nervioso que alguien llegara para que la llevara a un lugar donde pudiera ser examinada o algo.

Vio entrar a Ichigo que le examino con cuidado al ver que la chica no tenia ningún tipo de movimiento a la bulla que metía el se le acerco. Le movió un poco llamándole, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba desmayada. Le tomo en brazos ante la mirada asesina de su oscuridad y la llevo lo más de prisa que pudo a la sala de enfermería. La encargada dijo que era producto del cansancio, que era mejor dejarla descansar

Ichigo esperaba a que despertara, pero sintió que algo raro había en todo esto. Se le acerco tocándole la frente. El hollow interior le miraba con desprecio

Rukia, por que no despiertas - mirándole con ternura por varios minutos, apretó su mano- que diablos me pasa con tigo?, que es lo que no aun no descubro? A que se refería Orihime con eso? por que duele no saber que es lo que te pasa esta vez tomándole la mano.- La oscuridad de Ichigo inconscientemente sin dominar sus actos se acerco y le tomo la otra mano, ambos observando la tierna chica que parecía dormir tiernamente.

Rukia que es lo que me pasa con tigo- dijeron al unísono. De pronto una luz cubrió toda la habitación- los dos chicos chocaron contra muebles. Luego del susto buscaron a rukia con la vista la vieron de espalda muy serena dio la vuelta y el asombro fue grande para Ichigo. Empuño la espada y rompió la mascara.

Lo e logrado, vencí mi propia oscuridad Black (con una sonrisa dirigida solo hacia él), solo, que este sentimiento aun no lo puedo vencer – mirando a Ichigo nuevamente cayendo al piso desmayada esta vez la tomo en brazos el pelinaranja

Rukia, perdóname, que fue lo que te hice?- dijo saliendo lagrimas del shinigami sustituto, la tomo en brazos y salio corriendo del lugar. No le importo nada. Siguió corriendo con la chica. Llego a su casa sabia, que ese era un buen lugar para que descansar. Su padre y sus hermanas no estaban y kon estaba donde Urahara. Solo esperaba que Renji no se pareciera por ahí. Aunque no lo reconociera quería que Rukia por lo menos por un día estuviera solo para el. Y su corazón deseaba que despertase lo más antes posible.

Rukia por que decidiste ser un vizard- dijo susurrante mientras la miraba dormida en su cama. Quiso llamar a Inoe para que curase sus heridas pero seguramente esta no quería que nadie le viera. Siempre fue a si sus problemas solo se los tragaba ella, solo a si podía mantener ese honor que dijo cuando esta le acobijo ante la pelea con el hollow que mato a su madre.

Sus peleas casi siempre eran por el honor ese que no le permitía entregar la pelea a otro mientas ella pudiera hacer algo. Decidió curarle el mismo. Mientras lo hacia no podía sacar de su mente Rukia con mascara de hollow sin duda Rukia tendría razones muy fuerte para hacerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abarai Renji reportándose, Rukia se encuentra con Ichigo, requiero permiso para ir a buscarle- dijo realmente asustado por la chica su reatsu se sentía muy leve

Permiso denegado subcapitán Abaria Renji, prosiga con sus tareas normales

Pero, señor no tenemos permiso de acercarnos a el, Rukia al parecer se encuentra mal, es preciso…

Preciso nada, Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para rastrear mejor su poder, es una buena oportunidad. Rukia deberá permanecer con el por el tiempo que el sustituto Desee, hemos encontrado un raro campo de reatsu en su casa. _Nos dará el tiempo para saber realmente si ahí se encuentra (pensaba mientras hablaba el capitán de la división 1),_ es todo por hoy no desobedezca Abarai o será castigado severamente- fin de la transmisión.

MIERDA RUKIA QUE DIABLOS TE A SUCEDIDO- mandando a volar la mesa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Baka, no te has dado cuenta que estas enamorado de ella, están obvio si no yo no … pero esto me facilita las cosas rey en cuanto más te acerques a ella, mas fácil será la tarea para mi, me has ayudado mucho mujer, el plan va a la perfección, solo hay un detalle que me molesta(mirando como Ichigo curaba las heridas). Y eres tu Idiota una vez que seas salvado te juro que la arrebatare de tus manos, ya no seremos mas tus caballos te lo prometí y el día se acerca yo lograre que sea Rukia la que te mire desde arriba (esta vez acercándose a el y susurrándole en el oído) Rukia será mía- riéndose y volviendo al mundo interior de Ichigo

RUKIA SERA SOLO MIA- dijo gritando buscando alguna persona tras el

Yo no le pertenezco a nadie- dijo Kuchiki mirándole confundida

o//O mierda.. yo-

oOoOoOoOo

Hola espero que les aya gustado el capitulo estoy algo apurada ya me voy se cuidan y no se olviden de los reviews jane


	6. juntos

**JUNTOS**

Yo no soy tuya dijo… entrando al baño dejando a Ichigo algo o mas bien extremamente extrañado quiso avanzar hacia el baño tras Rukia cuando su parte oscura lo detuvo poniéndose en la puerta impidiéndole la pasada.

Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo baka, crees que dejare que vallas tras ella. Que has hecho con tu vida rey? vas tras una chica, la confundes y deja que crea que es tu novia, cuando estas enamorado de otra. La misma que en este momento esta luchando por ti (apretó las manos el pelinaranja con furor) pero sabes, gracias a tu confusión yo hoy estoy aquí soy libre de tu mundo interior aunque no de tu mandato, aunque debo darte las gracias rey, cada día estoy mas cerca de independizarme de ti-

QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?- pregunto furioso tomándole del kimono

Que no es obvio (sonrió maliciosamente) vengo tras ella, no es eso lo que tu deseabas? lo que trasmitías a tu mundo.- hubo un silencio en que Ichigo recordaba sus sueños donde veía que abrazaba a Rukia- Pero no te creas que soy el reflejo de tus sentimientos, estoy aquí por mi. Por lo que yo siento por esa enana yo soy el correcto para Rukia la parte de Ichigo que se atreve a luchar por ella, el que esta seguro que la ama.

Mierda- dijo golpeando pero solo logro pegarle a la puerta ya que al Hollow interior no le hizo nada-

Sonrió maliciosamente otra vez- yo ya no soy tu, yo soy "black" tengo personalidad propia ella me la entrego al enseñarme a descubrirla (esta vez el tomándole de la camisa) te lo advierto I-chi-go- Rukia será mía- dijo acercándose a la puerta y tomándola perilla para abrirla

No, estas equivocado (apretando las manos y su oscuridad dándose la vuelta para mirarle) ESA ENANA SERA MIA y me interesa una mierda que Rukia sea una visard, en realidad lo único que me interesa ahora es que sea mía. Ni tu ni Renji ni su niisama me la quitara- dijo corriendo entrando al baño

Mientras Rukia estaba en baño hablando por el celular

Que diablos, Renji por que quieren que me quede aquí?

Lo siento Rukia son ordenes de la primera división, no puedo hacer nada, se me ha ordenado volver a soul society a si que quedas sola en esto- triste el chico

Pero Renji..- estaba diciendo

Rukia, Ichigo es el hijo heredero de la familia al trono rey shinigami, era eso lo que estuve rastreando durante este mes, el padre no quiso asumir el cargo y a desparecido con sus dos hijas, por lo tanto Ichigo debería asumir el cargo-

Ja¡¡¡ solo eso faltaba, ahora resulta que es el príncipe perdido y nos mandara a todos ¬¬. Y por eso estoy aquí encerrada en su casa por el tiempo que el lo desee baka

Rukia, que a caso no te has dado cuenta aun? Rukia Ichigo es familiar de kaien-domo.- Rukia quedo helada

De que hablas?- dijo sorprendida

Era eso lo que yo investigaba mientras tu perdías el tiempo con Ichigo. El verdadero apellido de Ichigo es Shiba el apellido que lleva, Kurasaki es el de su madre .Su padre oculto su nombre por que no quería asumir el cargo, y se refugio en el mundo humano. Kaien es el hermano de papá de Ichigo

Pero Renji… yo-

Escucha Rukia, yo te amo aun y no me rendiré aunque estas a solas con el, pero dado los hechos hay algo que debes saber. Si Ichigo toma el cargo nunca mas lo veras, deberá entrar en la puerta de los rey donde los shinigamis no le es permitido pasar.

Pero como si kaien-domo tenia mas familia por que EL¡¡-

En realidad eso no se sabe, es un tipo de gen único que se da cada 1000 siglos en las familias nobles, esta vez le había tocado a los Shivas. El primer elegido había sido Kaien, tras su muerte y al no tener hijos se busco al parentesco más cercano de Shivas que es estuviera pronto a engendrar un hijo

Es ahí donde entra Ichigo- Dijo susurrante

En efecto, aunque el padre de Ichigo era potencialmente un elegido aun no puedo descifrar como logro desligarse del asunto, claro tubo las consecuencias. Uno de sus hijos tendría que asumir. No obstante…-decía

Pero es cruel (saliendo lágrimas de ojos) estará solo en un mundo del que no conoce nada. Por que kaien-domo no se le notaba triste por tener que dejar a su esposa-

No llores idiota, aun hay una forma de salvar a Ichigo. Tienes dos opciones una encontrar la forma de saber como el padre de Ichigo se desligo del problema ..o- silencio

O que Renji??- pregunto muy intrigada

Que Ichigo se case, o pierda algo muy importante

QUEEE¡¡ estas loco-

Según la leyenda urbana el heredero al trono del rey shinigami tienen derecho a objetar para no tomar el trono, el único que lo ha hecho al parecer a sido el padre del Ichigo en la historia. Sin embargo existe el problema de que si permanecemos más tiempo sin un guía el equilibrio se pierde. Y obviamente podemos caer en desgracia. La segunda opción seria que Ichigo se casara y tuviera un hijo y le entregase como sacrificio a ese mundo y no le pudiese criar ni siquiera conocerle. Pero es mas que obvio que no se puede solo tiene 16 años.

La otra solución cual es?- escuchando el grito de Ichigo

Ichigo tendría que morir para asumir el cargo el que por cierto tendría que pelear con su hollow interior.- Rukia lo entendió

Ese idiota me uso Black, solo quería ser el rey sobre Ichigo- dijo botando el celular perdiendo la comunicación y saliendo corriendo

Se encontró con Ichigo el cual venia a su encuentro vio la desesperación de la chica, esta trato de esquivarle pero la tomo de la cintura y empujo contra la pared quedando muy apegado a ella. Le tomo de las muñecas para que se quedase quieta y le miro fijamente a la cara

Enana… Odio, la formas que lograr sacarme de quicio y hacer que me ponga celoso

De que hablas (Ichigo sonrió)… que te tomaste bestia-

Tome de algo que se llama instinto- se acerco rápidamente sin dar previo aviso y robo la boca de Rukia. Esta se trato de escabullir pero no pudo. Ichigo incitaba timadamente con su lengua que Rukia le aceptase, hasta que esta no logro soportar mas y se entrego al beso. Hasta que se separaron

No creo, que este se el tipo de beso que te hubiera dado Renji quizás el hubiera sido mas romántico que yo-

Eso es por que tu eres una bestia- dijo saliendo de entre sus brazos Ichigo le tomo de la mano y la atrajo nuevamente hacia el y le abrazo

Te amo… en realidad lo siento por todo el dolor que te traje, perdóname Enana por meterte en todo este lió y mas aun por obligarte a que me besaras pero entiendo que tu estés enamorada de otro

Idiota, tu me mostraste esta vida, yo quiero esta vida Ichigo yo…- entonces paso por la cabeza la imagen de black, que era lo sucedía a caso estaba confundida. Rukia sentía una gran confusión, pero debía informar al ojimiel de lo que sucedía-

Ichigo..- este le tapo la boca y le miro

No te preocupes lo se, el Idiota de mi padre me lo dijo antes que se fuera, por eso te pido perdón por asumir una batalla que no es tuya. Pero si decides estar con migo juro que peleare para estar contigo contra todos incluso contra mi mismo, solo dame la oportunidad enana de ser un chico normal por una vez- dijo sonriente casi burlándose del el mismo, mientras Rukia lograba sacar la mano de su boca

Sabes que lo que viene es difícil- dijo Rukia abrazándose mas fuerte a el

Lo se pero, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar… a un hijo no seria capaz de entregarle, además edad no tengo para eso, aunque tu si¡¡¡ (dijo en son de burla) no seria capaz al igual que mi padre de entregarle para salvarme. Perderte Rukia de ningún modo lo permitirá así que mi decisión esta tomada, tendré que entrar a ese mundo a ser un estupido rey.

Pero Ichigo-

Pero nada, Rukia seamos normales por el tiempo que nos queda vale?, vamos nos?-

Adonde?- pregunto Rukia dudosa

A donde sea quiero conocer la vida que tendríamos los dos como pareja quisiera saber como es levantarse y ver tu horrible cara en mi cama.(no es las mejores palabras pero conoces a Ichigo cuando esta con Rukia) Quiero olvidarme de los shinigamis, plus y todo por un tiempo, solo quiero ser Ichigo. El que se enamoró de una estupida enana vale.- Rukia miro su sonrisa casi farsea a asedió con un movimiento de cabeza

Bien, toma tus cosas- le dio un beso y fue a buscar un bolso para sacar algo de ropa de Rukia y de el que tenía en su armario. Tomo las cosas el dinero que le había dejado su padre que era bastante tomo Rukia de la mano. Tomaron un taxi luego en un bus, y llegaron a una ciudad muy alejada de Karakura, donde la familia Kurasaki tenía una propiedad

Ichigo le tomo la mano y le miro, Si estos son nuestros últimos momentos vivos quiero que sean contigo- mirando el atardecer

Ichigo te prometo que encontraremos la forma, black dijo que era la única- estaba diciendo

Ni lo pienses, no te dejare que corras riesgos.- empezaron a caminar hasta la casa

Pero que no te das cuenta que yo puedo hacer algo.-

Si como NO¡¡, es que eres estupida, estar entre la sociedad del almas y el reino shinigamis, eso quieres decir que estuvieras a punto de la muerte y obtener un poder en ese estado es ilógico es una muerte segura. Y si aun así fuera después de eso que? A caso crees que la leyenda nos ayudara?- empezó a decir

Sus destinos están marcados por sus catanas lo blanco y lo negro, la oscuridad y la claridad, deben estar juntos para mantener el equilibrio y a si liberar al rey sacrificado por todo el universo. Más nadie lo ha conseguido ya que los poderes no están en equilibrio. Nuestro rey seguirá sucumbiendo ante el sacrificio.

Rukia quedo helada, y ambos se miraron- Tu Bankai es negro el mío es Blanco

Y que con eso- entonces Ichigo lo entendió

Es acaso que estamos destinados desde mucho antes a estar juntos- dijeron al unísono

Rukia entristeció- eso quiere decir que de todas las personas que han llegado a ser rey shinigamis ninguno a podido encontrar el equilibrio (recordando como Kaien murió en sus brazos)

BAKA¡¡¡ a casos crees que nos venimos amando desde que estamos en el vientre materno? no seas cursi, además no será tan malo ser un rey, con sirvientes y subordinados a mi lado- (tratando de alentarla) Además, no permitiré que tu sufras ni mueras por mi. Deseo que por lo menos quede este recuerdo de mí en tu corazón, si no encontramos la salida.

La encontraremos juntos-

La única salida que tienen es que yo asuma el poder, y eso implicaría que la claridad de su alma me volviese bueno, pero aun más peor que eso seria que tendría que dejarla de verla y eso no lo permitiré I-CHI-GO. Me e dado cuenta que no es tener mas poder que lo que me hará mejor que tu, si no tener lo que deseas, ella es mía, Rukia me ama a mi no a ti, solo ve el reflejo de mi en ti. Desde ahora ya no te pertenezco- dijo black Ichigo desde el techo mirando a la pareja y su nueva apariencia pelo negro y ojos mieles, que veia la tierna escena de la pareja abrasada ofuscado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les aya gustado…

Algunas aclaraciones el Kaien y Ichigo sean familia lo e sacado de una teoría que se a formulado que el padre de Ichigo y kaien eran hermanos y para proteger a la familia decidió tomar el apellido de la madre de Ichigo o sea Kurasaki . A razón de eso su parecido nn

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo… ya se esta acercando el final a si que sigan leyendo y dejando su reviews porfis bye

Gracias a **TI** por leer este fic


	7. Nuestro amor, tristeza, la despedida

Nuestra amor, nuestro tristeza, la despedida…

Mire su delicada cara recostada en mis brazos bañada por la poca luz entrante en la habitación, dormía placidamente, acomoda como si hubiera dormido desde siempre con migo, la noche anterior a pesar de todos nuestros pudores y miedos, nos acostamos como una pareja. No, no tuvimos sexo, solo nos acostamos acariciamos y dormimos abrazados. Como si fuera la última noche.

Había cuatro habitaciones, la primera noche dormimos separados tras una discusión pero olvidando toda mi testarudez fui en busca de ella. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas y la arrastre a la cama. Caí sobre ella tentándome seriamente de tocarla ante esa mirada de inocencia coquetería, pero mis deseos de mantenerla a mi lado fueron más fuertes. La abrase, metí mis manos bajo su ropa solo quería sentir su cuerpo; ella atendió mi llamado acomodando mi cabeza en sus pechos. Sus pechos normales, llenos de ternura. No grandes no sexys solo justo a su medida.

Mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte ante esto la abrace muy fuerte para recordar aquel momento en mi alma. Me costaba que salieran las palabras de mi boca, era como si todo mi poder mis fuerzas, fueran sometidas ante ese cuerpo tan débil. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hablar pero mi cuerpo solo permitía un murmullo que ella logro escuchar mientras la veía acostada entre mis brazos.

Que murmuras.-Pregunto acariciándome la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados. Mi corazón latía sin control alguno, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba solo me sentía atragantado y sometido ante este sentimiento. El tiempo se congelaba antes mis ojos y solo el murmullo de mi voz se escuchaba. Todo se detenía era solo yo y ella y una lagrima que empezaba a salir de mis ojos, demostrando mi flaqueo y mi miedo. "Te amo", te amo es todo lo que puedo decirte te amo.- La arrastre a mis brazos y su silencio me dejo cierto sabor a duda, pero ya no me importaba solo necesita sentirla a mi lado sentirla mía, sentir su corazón latir muy fuerte ya sea por su sorpresa o por lo que sentía por mi.

Se lo dije sacando este sentimiento de mí dejándome ser una persona normal, sin pensar en nada más. La abrace y bese delicadamente su frente en señal de mi devoción por ella. Acto seguido sin pensarlo salí corriendo de la habitación, escapando de este sentimiento sin dejarla hablar, sin dejarla reaccionar, escape de ese lugar. Corrí hasta la playa, compre un libreta de notas pequeñas y un lápiz; seguí corriendo hasta el lugar mas apartado y como un idiota estoy escribiendo cada pequeño recuerdo que e tenido con ella en este mundo. Para mi posterior reinado.

Baka eres Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo (mirando hacia el cielo) desde cuando escribiendo idioteces¡¡¡ desde cuando tan melodramático para mis cosas (esta vez miro hacia el mar) será por que estas vez es todo diferente, será por que esta vez mi fuerza no es la que me esta ayudando? si no me esta llevando a este destino?, será por que e vuelto a tener ese deseo de ser normal, como antes de conocer a Rukia…

Será por que hoy soy normal?, por que hoy siento como cada persona, por que vivo como si estuviera esperándole ultimo día de instituto luego ir a la universidad. Quizás trabajar, formar una familia. Será por eso (golpeo fuertemente la arena) idiota en una semana no puedes crear todas esas cosas. Viejo (refiriéndose a su padre) VIEJO ERES UN IDIOTA TE ODIO POR QUE ME OBLIGASTE A ENFRENTAR ESTO¡¡¡ TE ODIO ME QUITASTE TODO¡¡¡ TE ODIO ME ESCUCHASTE…- sonaba con eco en la playa desolada.

Que idiota¡¡ (logro la atención del ofuscado chico) hey shinigami siempre culpando a los demás de tus problemas- arreglándose las gafas

Kurasaki-kun- Dijo una voz tenues mirando desde la lejanía

Uryuu?- dijo asombrado dando la vuelta

Quien más. Obvio que soy yo… es tan fácil encontrarte shi-ni-ga-mi no sabes ni ocultar tu poder- dijo arreglándose las gafas

Que diablos dice¡¡- dijo queriendo ir a pegarle pero unos suaves brazos le detuvieron.

No lo vuelvas hacer¡¡¡, por favor no me dejes otra vez.-abrazando a Ichigo y poniéndose de puntas rápidamente le dio un beso, dejando impresionados a todos los presente.

Más aya alejados un poco de la escena

Vez te lo dije Kuchiki estaría aquí besando a la verdadera chica de sus sueños tu y yo debemos estar juntos Ichigo no te merece

Cállate idiota, por que me haces esto? eres…Eres un- la tomo fuertemente de las manos

Soy quien te merece¡¡ y te ama- mira ese idiota besa a otra la escena volvió donde un Ichigo sorprendido distanciaba a la chica con cuidado

Inoe yo no puedo, amo a Rukia- dijo sin tambalear ante la mirada asesina de Ishida

Pues eso no es lo que va creer la adorable shinigami que mira desde lo lejos- Ichigo dio la vuelta rápidamente y encontró a Rukia mirando bastante desalucinada. Al encontrar sus miradas en la distancia todo el tiempo se congelo nuevamente hasta que esta dio la vuelta tomada de la mano de Black el hollow interior de Ichigo

Rukia... Espera¡¡¡-

Quien es ese?- se pregunto Ishida

Black. Mi yo oscuro- dijo sin movimiento alguno.- mientras la chica desapareció de improvisto

Kurasaki-kun yo. Lo siento pero… pero no, no renunciare a ti aunque Kuchiki-san sea mi amiga, no puedo, no me atrevo a dejar que este sentimiento no sea correspondido- Ichigo la alejo y le miro a los ojos

Lo siento Inoe, eres una chica muy gentil y hermosa, creo que cualquier hombre desearía tenerte por novia, pero sabes que bien que a pesar de nuestra relación- estaba diciendo

Que… que estas diciendo (lagrimas en los ojos)

El dice que en este momento necesita tiempo para arreglar esta misión- dijo posándose al lado de una chica triste

Mmmm (desilusionada) Comprendo Kurasaki-kun; creo que te dejare tranquilo el trabajo de un shinigami siempre es difícil (se acerco y le dio un tierno beso) no dudes en llamarlos si necesitas ayuda- dijo alejándose de los chicos, Ishida camino un poco y se detuvo sin mirar al shinigami

mmmm. Inoe, la inocente chica enamorada del estupido Ichigo Kurasaki-

Que diablos te pasa¡¡¡-dijo todo ofuscado

Que diablos te pasa a ti Kurasaki; desde cuando escapando (la fresa quedo impactado con eso) desde cuando luchando sin tus amigos... Desde cuando arrancado¡¡- dijo muy serio

Esto no te incumbe- dijo apenado

Quizás, pero me da lastima, ver que un tipo que lucho tantas veces para salvar los que estimaba hoy no luche por su propia felicidad. (Ichigo empuño las manos y agacho la cabeza) Idiota no te das cuenta verdad?. Viajamos todos aquí no creas que te perderías una semana sin que te buscásemos. Solo la inocente de Inoe cree que es algo "más simple". Nunca lo quise admitir pero que diablos Ichigo nunca podía quedarse con el papel secundario

Ichida yo..- estaba diciendo

Siempre fuimos el equipo de kurasaki (esto dejo al chico muy helado) es por eso que estamos aquí para salvar al líder para luchar una vez más a su lado. Para que tu idiota nos diga salten, y lo hagamos. Ja nunca lo admití y es bastante absurdo hacerlo ahora, pero solo te digo una cosa.

No dejaremos que esta vez seas tu quién sea tomado rehén (la impresión del chico fue grande) esto ya seria el colmo has tomados todos los lados protagónicos ¬¬ en este grupo (a veces Ichigo no entendía si hablaba con seriedad Ishida o no XD)

Solo tu serás mi líder, a nadie más se lo permitiré…(miro hacia atrás) solo pídelo y ahí estaremos luchando junto a ti amigo-

Y se fue dejando al chico con las lágrimas en la garganta, Ishida hizo una seña con la mano- indicando una casa que estaba en una colina que daba mirando justo a la casa donde se hospedaba la pequeña shinigami y el futuro rey- no estamos muy lejos solo aumenta un poco tu poder espiritual y estaremos ahí. Recuerda "Rey" siempre hay una forma de evitar todo

O.o ¿como sabes eso?- dijo mas confundido aún

Como no saberlo, si tu maestro nos trajo aquí, y nos hospeda en su casa, es el tema de el momento-siguió caminado

Urahara nos acoge en su casa- dijo despreocupado

Que ese idiota SIEMPRE SABE TODO? XS

Es tu maestro, como no iba saberlo, hasta el se muestra preocupado, igual Yoruichi y todos quienes hay luchado junto a ti-

En ese momento se le paso por la cabeza, Matsumoto el capitán de la décima división Renji Shado y muchos nombres que le hizo sentir que esto se convertiría en un gran caos. Pero al analizarlo mejor ante un horizonte y la perdida del dicho entre medio de este. Daba gracias por hoy no estar solo en esto auque ellos no pudiesen hacer nada.

De improvisto un dolor agudo recorría todo el cuerpo del chico haciéndole caer sobre la arena, miro su cuerpo y se empezaron a dibujar con un sufrimiento agudo unos tatuajes en sus brazos. El dolor no le permitía moverse pero pudo ver que frente a él aparecía Rukia como hipnotizada y su parte oscura.

Ho-la I-chi- go, es la ho- ra- tomo la mano de adolorido Ichigo y rasgo su mano y la de el de ambas salio sangre y las junto al hacer esto una luz inmensa los cubrió. Luz que se lograba ver desde la casa de Urahara. Los chicos rápidamente salieron de la casa en busca de Ichigo ya que Ishida les habia comentado que hace poco que dejo a Ichigo ahí, una desespera Inoe corrió sin tomar en cuenta su cuerpo

Kurasaki-kun¡¡¡ Dios que no le este pasando nada- y prosiguió corriendo

Bien idiota es hora de irnos- lo levanto tomo su brazo y lo paso por su hombro para sostenerlo, con su otra mano tomo de la cintura a una inconsciente Rukia que con pupilas dilatadas-

Que diablos le hiciste- adolorido

Que diablos le hiciste tu idiota- la luz lo estaba haciendo desaparecer cuando un grito los detuvo

Kurasaki-kun no te vallas- golpeaba el escudo invisible entre ellos y el equipo Kurasaki

Lo siento tontita tu no vas, no juegas- el hollow interior con un desaire bastante descortés y bastante ofensivo ante la chica.

Tu no te llevas a Ichigo a ningún lado- Shado iba atacar la barrera de luz que hacia desaparecer a sus amigos cuando Urahara lo detuvo

Déjalo tranquilos es lo mejor¡¡- dijo poniendo su abanico frente a él

Pero que tonterías- dices dijo un Renji recién apareciendo asintiendo los demás chicos

Deja que hollow se lo lleve no pueden hacer nada contra esa barrera aunque quieran no la podrán pasar y antes de pasarla (hizo shumpo y se puso frente a ellos ) tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver

Y sobre el mío- dijo Yoruichi los chicos quedaron helados y resignados contra ellos nada podrían hacer.

La esencia de los chicos se iba desapareciendo cada vez más los chicos iban despareciendo- la desesperada chica del busto grande corrió y logro llegar a la barrera y posarse frente a Ichigo, le empezaron a caer las lagrimas-

Kurasaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, por favor abran los ojos, no se vallan no los dejen (esta vez llorando) esta lucha puede ser de todos, de nosotros de tus amigos KURASAKI-KUN NO TE VALLAS¡¡¡ POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES-

Tranquila- sonó como susurro ante unos cuerpos casi desaparecidos- prometo que donde este siempre te cuidare.

No, no me digas eso, no lo quiero oír, yo quiero, quiero tenerte junto a mí, yo quiero que ustedes se queden aquí junto a MI¡¡- esta vez golpeando la barrera, ante la mirada de tristeza de sus amigos. Renji se acerco también a la barrera; Uruhara no decía nada solo dejo acercarse a los chicos como si fuera a ser la última vez que los fueran a ver.

Inoe prométeme una cosa- dijo Ichigo mirando a su lado a black. Mientras la chica intentaba no llorar

El hollow interior solo agachaba la cabeza parecía que algo lo traía bastante mal, ante este sentimiento que le ocultaba a los demás atrajo a Rukia más a él y esto fue lo a Renji lo mataba de celos

Lo que quieras.- dijo sollozando

Dale una oportunidad a Ishida, el te merece y te ama (adolorido, tosiendo sangre, logrando el sonrojo de la chica y del chico de gafas) se lo merece el te cuidara muy bien.

Y también Por favor te lo pido encarecidamente cuida de Rukia no te olvides de ella, promete que cuando vuelva a este mundo tú y los demás la estarán esperando con los brazos abierto- esta vez las lagrimas caían del casi transparente cuerpo de Ichigo- Orihime estaba vez desfalleció en llanto no podía creer que se estuviera despidiendo como si nunca más volviera a ver.

Cuida Rukia¡¡, es tu deber- dijo el pelirrojo desafiante hasta en ese punto tan critico

No lo dudes¡¡ daría mi vida si fuese necesario- dijeron al unísono el hollow y el pelinaranja.

Renji miro a Rukia perdida en su mundo quizás hechizada, y su corazón entristeció- Te rescatare te lo prometo. Mi amada Rukia- dijo golpeando la barrera. Esto hizo palpitar el corazón el chico y su oscuridad

Yo igual te lo prometo Kuchiki-san y también a ti Kurasaki-kun es una promesa, pero lo otro no te lo puedo prometer por que no abra amigos que nos reciban. Por que todos iremos en tu búsqueda, no me pidas que prometa algo que no voy a cumplir- ya no quedaba casi nada del cuerpo de los chicos solo su cara que se iba desapareciendo.

Solo sonrió al ver a sus amigos sin poder hacer nada, se lo agradecía ellos no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía. Solo en ese momento le preocupaba Rukia ella no tenia nada que ver en esto (o si??) seria llevada obligada, quizás a un lugar inhóspito. Su deber, su corazón le obligaba a que ella pudiera salir sana y salva de este lió para que pudiese ser feliz. Con este sentimiento con sus ganas de abrazarla y robársela a su propia oscuridad la chica susurro "Ichigo" y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos

Te.. te amo.. te KURASAKI-KUN NO TE VALLAS KURSAKI- grito la desperada chica al ver que sus amigos desaparecieron sin ellos poder hacer nada.

RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡- grito golpeando la arena

Y desparecieron ante su mirada envolvida de llanto y tristeza, hasta Kon no podía creer lo que sucedía, los maestros de Ichigo en contra de él, Ichigo y Rukia se avían desvanecido y ellos sin poder hacer nada. Que era lo que les esperaba a esos dos, ciertamente era su primera batalla sin que el equipo estuviese unido…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno primero que nada millones de disculpas se que no he actualizado hace tiempo.. a si que ustedes deciden si leen T…T espero que les guste el capitulo y reitero el fic esta casi ya en su final.


	8. el regalo del maestro, tiempo

**El regalo del maestro… "Tiempo"**

Que es diablos auch¡¡?-despertó el adolorido shinigami sustituto ante la delicada lluvia que caía. Miro despistadamente a su alrededor todo parecía normal. Casas, el mar el cielo, un lugar normal, donde se dejaba caer la lluvia sobre su cuerpo mal herido.

Su pensamiento cambio fugazmente al recordar el incidente de su cuerpo desapareciendo el la playa- RUKIA¡¡¡- grito sin medir esfuerzos

Baka¡¡,esta aquí no vez (descansaba en los brazos de Black)- este se mostró calmado, solo veía a la chica y no dirigía ninguna mirada. Ichigo el cual se paro del suelo con dificultad y se dirigió a la terraza donde se cubrían Rukia y su oscuridad de la precipitación

Déjala en paz, no te atrevas a tocarle- dijo enfurecido poniéndose al lado de black tambaleante por el dolor

Su oscuridad sonrió farseadamente- tu no la puedes cuidar o si? estas herido, solo estoy yo en esta ciudad para cuidarles a ambos, mejor te valdría que estés quieto y tranquilo por que si quisiera podría matarte aquí mismo-

Ichigo sonrió con la misma sonrisa- no puedes¡¡¡… mientras que Rukia este con tigo tu no te atreves a nada o si?( el hollow lo miro con desprecio) mientras, ambos estemos con ella ninguno se atreverá hacer nada con el otro. Bueno mientras ella (rió maliciosamente) no lo vea- se dejo caer pesadamente donde descansaban los chicos.

Ja que diablos… así están las cosas no podemos hacer nada- acariciando la frente de la chica

Que es este lugar?- pregunto sin mirar al hollow

No lo se, algún lugar entre la sociedad de las almas, y el reino shinigami-

Y por que estamos aquí- inquiriendo el chico buscando respuestas en aquel rival que tenia su misma cara, y abrazaba a la mujer que ama

Supongo por que? Tenemos que buscar algo (quejándose), una oportunidad que nos dio tu maestrito, para que te salvases… que idiota más grande

Urahara? Ese idiota esta metido en todo ¬¬ Pero no dijo nada sobre lo que teníamos que hacer o que?-

QUE DIALOS SE YO¡¡ solo se que Rukia esta así por la culpa de él, que yo estoy a si por su culpa, y MI ESTUPIDO REY NO SABE POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ- dijo ofuscado con las preguntas de Ichigo

JA, Y SE SUPONE QUE TU IDIOTA QUIERES SER MEJOR QUE YO... DIABLOS IDIOTA METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS… ESCUCHA ALGO TU NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ¡ SABES BIEN QUE TU LUGAR ESTA EN LUGAR MAS OSCURO BAJO LOS PIES DE ZANGETSU.. IDIOTA..- ante el criterio Rukia abrió los ojos y miro al Black sin entender mucho lo que pasaba

Rukia- musitaron los chicos sintiendo sus corazones latir fuertemente (un hollow tiene corazón? pues obvio ¬ pero el que lata por amor hace la diferencia ( )

Black… donde estamos?- dijo levantándose con cuidado Urahara ese idiota.. -entonces sintió desfallecer y callo en los brazos de Black

Rukia, estas bien?-dijo el pelinaranja con sus ojos cristalinos y dudosos dejando que el viento y la lluvia lo pusieran en esa situación tan difícil de sentirse como un niño de nuevo. Días como estos no le gustaban a Ichigo le hacían sentir toda su flaqueza, todo lo que le hacia daño pasaba en noches lluviosas como estas.

Estoy bien? Gracias (no mirándole a la cara, tomo a Black de la mano camino un poco y le volvió a mirar, respiro bastante hondo y se acerco a Ichigo) MMM Tiempo… Urahara dijo que me daría tiempo para decidir

Flash back.

Matte Rukia no dije que te pudieses ir- dijo con su abanico tapando su cara un poco adormilada

Urahara yo no te esperare menos para tu ju..- estaba diciendo cuando sintió la mano de Urahara fuertemente en su cuerpo, ya teniéndola en sus manos y al Hollow tranquilo dijo a Rukia:

A si que este tipo esta aquí por ti.. mmmm…Pues bien, ya no puedes volver a unirle a Ichigo, por lo tanto Rukia-chan deberás terminar de darle un alma a este tipo. Diablos en que líos te metes Rukia-chan (suspiro) bien, se que me estas escuchando tu cuerpo no reacciona por el golpe, pero tus sentidos están intactos- dijo pasando la mano fogosamente por la pierna de la chica.

Cabron deja a Rukia en paz- dijo golpeando la barrera pero sin hacer daño alguno-

Rió burlescamente- es así que lo logro¡¡ verdad?, enamorándote de ella es como conseguiste tu propia alma- hizo shumpo se movió rápidamente donde Black y golpeo fuertemente también quedando paralizado

Bien, bien, Black-kun tu deber es dejar que nadie interfiera en esto-

Y si no quiero, y si no te ayu..do- quejándose

Pues, no conseguirás un alma 100 por ciento tuya, por ende morirás¡¡¡… ya te habrás dado cuenta que tu cuerpo esta cambiando y pierdes poder, si tu me ayudas en esto yo te ayudare a conseguir tu existencia como alma…

Idiota soy un hollow las almas me las como- dijo burlesco

Si... quizás pero sigue siendo la parte negra de Ichigo-kun¡¡. Si no te conviertes en plus, vuelves bajo los pies de tu amo.

Molesto y sin poder moverse pregunto- que es lo que quieres que haga?-

Sonrió.- pues solo que te lleves a Rukia-chan y Ichigo nada más lo otro depende de Rukia… a por cierto no podrás escuchar esto.. Así que saldré de la barrera( Black miro con desprecio al Urahara) no te preocupes no le haré nada- dijo sonriente atravesando la barrera

Bien, bien Rukia-chan esto dependerá solo de ti, te daré una semana más para que encuentren la solución. A Ichigo-kun ya le están buscando y la única forma de que no lo encuentren es mandarlos a un escondite o mejor dicho sacarlos del camino por un tiempo- con la chica en brazos, salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya escondida entre los pasillos- Rukia-chan no creas que abusare de ti, no son mis ideales pero si tu quisieses podrimos entretenerlos bastante (rió maliciosamente) ahiiii¡¡ pero el tiempo, el tiempo lo se bien (abrió la puerta, la miro la acostó la cama) pero quedara como conversación pendiente y no te preocupes Ichigo-kun no se enterara de nuestro romance- se rió Urahara trataba de que la tensión del momento desapareciese.

Tú eres la única que puede ayudara a Ichigo así lo dice la leyenda: sus vidas están marcadas por sus catanas, lo blanco y lo negro se mezclan, la luz y la oscuridad se unirán para dar un nuevo comienzo al universo. Ese es su destino. Encontrarse después de siglos nuevamente como segunda oportunidad para vivir juntos sin que una de los dos muera.

Te a tocado no se difícil o fácil, has separado la oscuridad de su mandante y tu has tomado poder de tu parte oscura…- se quedo parado frente a la ventana y pensó por un momento.

En lo único que te puedo ayudar es darte un poco más de tiempo uno días con suerte una semana antes de que los encuentren lo soldados del castillo.(se quedo callado respiro profundo y continuo diciendo)

Lo difícil será que tendrás que elegir entre dos hombres iguales y diferentes a la vez que tú provocaste, un hombre que hoy son dos diferentes con el mismo sentimiento hacia ti. No podrás salvar a los dos uno deberá morir para ser el rey.

Se quedo en silencio todo la habitación y por la mejilla de la chica corrieron cristalinas lagrimas que demostraban la amargura que sentía su corazón

Fue bueno o malo? que estos dos se hayan separado, quizás si lo miras de este punto de vista, no perderás del todo a Black o a Ichigo. Siempre tendrás la cara del que no elegiste a tu lado, al fin y al cabo siguen siendo uno mismo o no Rukia-chan? (hablándole al oído) tendrás cinco días, solo te puedo dar tiempo para encuentres una solución o decidir a quién eliges (sonrió nuevamente), recuerda que siempre hay una solución para todo Kuchiki-sama incluso para la parte oscura del trono shinigami.

La tomo en los brazos nuevamente y se dirigió donde estaba Black antes de entrar a la habitación.

Ahhh… verdad se me olvida¡¡ Urahara por que tan despistado¡¡¡. Black morirá por el conflicto de reatsu que tiene su cuerpo nn. Debes entregarle energía espiritual de un plus a Black-kun lo mejor seria darle un beso (dijo malicioso metiendo una pastilla a la boca de Rukia) esta pastilla ayudara por que no creo que quieras nuevamente tu katana en el corazón de alguien para darle poderes espirituales y quedes un año nuevamente fuera de combate no puedes darte ese lujo menos en esta situación.

Entro a la habitación miro a Black- esto es lo que tendrás que hacer- dijo explico los paso a seguir y Black este al terminar de escucharle salio rápidamente de la casa

Crees que esta bien lo que estamos haciendo-

No lo seYoruichi -san pero es la una oportunidad que tenemos

Fin del flash back

Se quedo mirando a Black lo miro muy detenidamente a los ojos- a pesar de sus pequeños cambios de piel y pelo seguía siendo él, seguía siendo Black y eso le aceleraba el corazón pero no era momento de pensar en eso, por que el efecto de la pastilla no duraría un minuto más tenia hacerlo. Se hizo un poco para atrás con la dudosa mirada de ambos chicos. Respiro hondo y corrió tomo impulso y salto para lograr alcanzar los labios de la dulce oscuridad

Black quedo helado no supo reaccionar sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los del pelinaranja que miraba anonado la situación.

El corazón del hollow empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y se principiaba a asimilar al latir del corazón de un humano, el instinto lo llevo a tomar a la chica y aferrarla a él , se podía apreciar como del cuerpo de Rukia empezaba a fluir su Reatsu al cuerpo de Black. Rukia ya no miraba su entorno solo cerro sus ojos no quería ver la cara de ninguno de los dos en especial la de Ichigo que debía estar casi con cara de muerto viendo la escena. En cambio Black sentía que le tiritaban las piernas que esto lo enloquecía. Se entrego al beso y no hizo mas que dejarse llevar ya su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo cerro los ojos y dejo sentir a su cuerpo el frágil cuerpo de la chica y los exquisitos labios en su boca.

"_Esto es lo que siente un plus al enamorarse? Rukia por que?... por que me entregaste un corazón y hoy me lo robas con tus labios… Rukia…. yo estoy aprendiendo amar….. Creo que te amo?... si¡¡¡ Rukia yo te amo.."-aferrandola más su cuerpo_

Lo miro le entrego una sonrisa escondida entre su sonrojo y se alejo de él sutilmente ante la mirada de Black con ternura y la mirada de tristeza y celos de Ichigo. Se paro entremedio de ambos chicos

Solo tengo una cosa que decir… no dejare que ninguno de los dos sea sacrificado ni por mi ni por nadie ambos serán libre se los prometo y para eso nos han regalado tiempo

OooooooooO

Holaaaa… saludos gracias por leer, ahora si un capitulo cada semana, espero que les guste y me dejan comentario iap nn porfis

Y reitero muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en el otro capitulo las gracias personificadas con sus nick adiós

Recuerden botón Izquierdo de su pantalla donde dice reviews


	9. EL PLAN B

El plan "B"

Matte¡¡¡ Rukia, que diablos, por que lo besas? ENANA DEL DEMONIO NO JUEGUES CON MI…-los delicados labios callaron al desesperado chico que la aferro él

Esta será la despedida entre nosotros chicos desde este instante seremos solos camaradas de una misión, por nuestro bien espero que hoy sea el final de todo esto. No deseo saber nada más de relaciones, besos y celos. Desde hoy seremos solo amigos y si es necesario camaradas ya que su vida es lo primordial tenemos una semana para encontrar la solución. Y ni siquiera yo me permitiré ser un estorbo … lo primordial son ustedes… al fin y al cabo esto es una lucha entendido- dijo la chica tras ella resonado el silencio de los chicos notoriamente afectados.

Diablos, solo te pido (apretando las manos) que no juegues con migo no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte elegido a ti y tu te vallas con él, desde hoy seremos lo que tu dices pero recuerda que no puedes tener a los dos enana- dijo saliendo de la terraza adolorido su cuerpo y su alma y metiéndose a la casa dejando a Rukia helada

Es verdad, tendrás que elegir no me gusta compartir las cosas que me gustan menos con el"rey" estoy de acuerdo con el hoy seremos amigos pero en algún momento esto pasara y deberás elegir (silencio)

Silencio

Y más silencio

Me pregunto si es a caso que quieres que volvamos hacer uno?, por que si es así ese idiota de Urahara dijo que era el momento de volver a ser uno. Y quedarme por siempre bajo los pies de mi rey, si es eso lo que quieres lo entenderé, ya que al fin y al cabo estoy aquí por ti, los sentimientos de Ichigo fue que yo me materialice pero a si como logre ser real también pude volver a ser nada- abandonándola también y resonado amargamente en su cabeza:

"_**kuchiki-san¡¡¡ la única forma de que esos dos se salve es…"**_

Solo pido a Dios o al rey lo que sea no morir sola, por promesa que le hice a Kaien-domo nunca la romperé- dijo tristemente en la soledad de ese día lluvioso entro en la misma casa donde se radicaban por algunos días las dos personalidades, busco una habitación y se acostó solamente pensado que mañana encontraría la solución. Así se durmió viendo la interminable lluvia.

Despertó de tan amargo sueño lleno de tristezas que apresan su corazón lastimado y para su sorpresa la lluvia seguía cayendo interminablemente, se levanto muy sigilosa y salio de su habitación hasta el comedor quiso preparar algo para comer, pero sus temor de encontrarse con alguno de los dos hizo que saliese rápidamente de la casa, sin tomar precauciones por la lluvia. Solo corrió, corrió por las calles buscando repuestas pero sabia claramente que no las encontraría en ese estado, pero necesitaba agotar su cuerpo hasta el dolor por la culpabilidad que sentía. Amaba al mismo hombre pero tenia diferentes personalidades, tenia la misma cara pero sus ojos vedan diferentes, tenían el mismo cuerpo pero ambos le entregaban caricias diferentes…

Eso la hacia recordar sus memorias con Kaien Shiva su primer amor al que respetaba y admiraba mas que a nadie, nuca se atrevió a confesarle su amor nunca se atrevió por que tenia una esposa, nunca se atrevió a darle un beso o decirle abiertamente que le gustaba. Independiente de las insinuaciones entre ambos, recordaba que era ella quien pasaba horas hasta días entrenando con él. Estaba casado si era doloroso pensar en ello pero era la verdad y por eso respeto a su mujer siempre pero la mayoría del tiempo era Rukia quien estaba con él. Fue cuando sus sentimientos se confundieron y quería creer que los de él también, un día cuando Kaien le dijo que el corazón estaba en la cosas que uno quería amigos y familiares entendió que ella tenia parte de él. Se lo reafirmo cuando este le dijo que su corazón lo tenía gran parte ella.

Ese fue el día que me quise atrever a decirles mis sentimientos, pero paso el incidente de sus esposa y el se puso como loco quería vengar a la mujer que había estado a su lado. Ese mismo día murió en mis brazos dándome las gracias en su susurrante voz ya casi sin vida pude escuchar como su corazón me decía que le gustaba que me quería que quizás me amaba con su último abrazo y su suspiro. Nunca engaño a su mujer siempre tuvo gran respeto por ella y eso me hacia quererle más. Nunca nos dijimos nada pero no podíamos negar las miradas. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr del cansado cuerpo de la chica que callo de rodillas frente a una biblioteca

Es por eso que la solución esta en mis mano, y la solución es alejarme de ellos

KAIEN DOMO NO PERMITERE QUE SUS CUERPOS MUERAN EN MIS MANOS NO PERMITIRE QUE EL DESTINO DE ELLOS TERMINE COMO EL DE NOSOTROS(sollozando amargamente) le prometo, que no moriré sola, pero esta vez seré yo quien entregue mi vida por aquellos corazones, se lo juro.

Juras en vano, sabes que la única forma de salvarles es que Ichigo se olvide de ti, y que el otro Bastardo pierda su existencia y tú vuelvas al pasado y salves al bobo de tu Kaien domo

Cállate, sabes que si yo muero tú también morirás.

Si lo se pero tu destino siempre a sido morir aunque te ayas salvado muchas veces, la única forma de salvarles es tu muerte- Se paro decidida a increpar a su oscuridad

Tu, tu fuiste verdad, tu fuiste quien saco a black del cuerpo de Ichigo,

Bravo me gusta tu ingenio retardado, es que no te has dado cuenta, la muerte de Kaien, Ichigo con Orihime, Black fuera del cuerpo de Ichigo, tu indecisa. Todo es por obra en parte mía y por el mandato de quien saco tan preciada joya de tu cuerpo (rió maliciosamente)

De que hablas?- petrificada

Aizen-sama sospechaba sobre ustedes, tenia algunas ideas inconcretas es por eso que te investigo por años, cuando supo tu verdadera personalidad, quiso aniquilarte pero no pudo así que fue tras lo que mas quería el rey, con sus poderes inactivos y casado era una presa fácil (rió nuevamente), todo iba según el plan hasta que el estupido equipo Kurosaki se metió en las noches. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la nueva reencarnación peleaba junto a su amada pero estos no despertaban aun su verdadero poder aun así 0destruyeron su gran obra. Y volvieron todos felices como en cuento de hadas volvieron a su mundo e hicieron una vida casi normal, sin darse cuenta que Aizen sama aun estaba vivo y ya tenia el plan ve "B" despertar el verdadero poder de los reyes y dejar a un lado las reencarnaciones.

O sea Ichigo no tomara el poder como rey?- pregunto a la defensiva

Debería ser así pero Aizen sama no lo quiere así, matara a los verdaderos reyes y las reencarnaciones entonces el tomara el verdadero poder-

A que te refieres?-

Eres idiota o que?, es más que claro que sus catanas, son la única razón de que ustedes se atraigan es por que en sus catanas están encerradas las almas de los reyes shinigamis

Pero Kaien-domo no poseía el mismo bankai que Ichigo-

No, por que a diferencia de Ichigo ese poder estaba sellado con los tatuajes que tenía a si para que nadie lo reconociese antes de tiempo. Pero Aizen, Aizen-sama es tan inteligente que se logro darse cuenta

Shirayuki y Zangetsu eran los reyes shinigamis, los verdaderos lo que dieron el comienzo a Soul society

Claro, y es por eso que para eliminar un problema hay que empezar de la Raíz.-

rió coquetamente- ya es hora mi reina, Aizen sama esta en camino mira- dio la vuelta y vio una gran explosión en el lugar en que ellos se estaban quedando

todo según lo planeado aunque nos demoramos un poco mas por el maestrito Urahara que nos envió a otra dimensión pero Aizen-sama logro encontrarles.

ICHIGO, BLACK-

BAKA… BLACK, BLACK, (haciéndole burla) es que no te das cuenta, Black es solo un estorbo por eso lo separamos del cuerpo de Ichigo, a el solo le queda morir

Rukia dio la vuelta rápidamente y le pego una gran bofetada seguida de una patada, haciendo que su oscuridad cállese al suelo y poniendo su catana en el cuello de ella- Black no es un estorbo es alguien que buscaba su identidad y me alegro de que aya descubierto que es ser un plus, en cambio tu baka no lo harás, eres perversa y solo necesito el poder de Shirayuki para vencerles- enterrando la catana en la cabeza de su oscuridad.

Idiota que hi…ciste estas vi…va.. por, por Mi- dijo desapareciendo

Aun así muriera solo necesito el poder de Shirayuki, solo prometí que no moriría sola. Se levanto y corrió rápidamente al encuentro de los chicos.

Logro llegar contra todos su dolor y su cuerpo cansado corrió y olvido todo solo quería ver a esa persona aunque su oscuridad le aya dicho que ese sentimiento de amor o atracción era por poseer el poder de Shirayuki Zangetsu.

Logro llegar al lugar solo para buscar a ambos chicos. Que estaban atrapados por una cruz espiritual.

Bienvenida Kuchiki-sama a la ceremonia- sintió en su cuerpo un escalofrió tremendo

Aizen- replico sin conciencia y con gran temor


	10. Chapter 10

Sabia decisión Adiós… Rukia

ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡ BLAAAAAACK, POR DIOS QUE HICE PERDONENME-callo al suelo no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas de sus ojos viendo a ambos chicos tomados rehenes por Aizen clavados en una cruz espiritual

No llores Kuchiki-san pronto estarás ahí tu también para extraer al la princesita de zangetsu- rió acercándose a ella y acariciándole el pelo

No, no lo permitiré, yo luchare por ellos… esta vez no los tocara tener el mismo destino. No permitiré que ellos vuelvan a sufrir por mí.

Idiota Rukia-chan- Aizen haciendo kido el arte demoníaca de viento azul golpeándola gravemente y dejándola casi inconciente

Ya no hay escapatoria necesito tus poderes para poder resurgir… no te lamentes este siempre a sido el destino de los reyes shinigamis. El extinguir su alma por amor a ellos mismos y a la humanidad.

ERES UN..- estaba diciendo

Si probablemente seré muchas cosas, pero hoy estoy complaciente los dejare morir de una forma poco dolorosa

Bastardo-

Si puede ser pero el destino estaba marcado, y cuando los reyes decidieron entregarles sus poderes aun peor. El destino de las reencarnaciones siempre ha sido morir para que los verdaderos reyes shinigamis puedan seguir con su amor. Acaso crees que los reyes lo eligieron por que eran buenos para mandar este mundo?…. No¡¡¡, los eligieron solo como un embase para poder continuar vivos como algún tipo de poder. Para poder verse siquiera una vez cada mil años ese es tu destino, ese es el destino de Ichigo ese será su destino… morir por entregarles sus cuerpos a ellos.

Rukia no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos. No creía lo que oía solo eran unos envases contenedores, que todo el amor que ellos podían sentir era solo por la atracción de sus bankais que solo eran un objeto.

Lo has entendido Kuchiki- san la muerte solo puede aliviar tu dolor y el de él. Saber que solo fueron utilizados debe ser muy doloroso

Permíteme darte paz mi pequeña.

Silencio

Silencio

Más silencio

Tu nunca podrás darme eso Aizen me has matado en vida…- dijo mirando el piso

Puedo dártela si¡¡¡, pero con un costo… ese será tu vida, tu paz esta en que ellos dos sobrevivan verdad?

Rukia sintió estremecer su cuerpo

Que puedan sobrevivir como? Como lo puedo lograr.

Entrégame tu cuerpo tu alma y todo lo que resta de ti para extraer a los reyes por intermedio de ti y ellos no morirán… por lo menos ahora, podrán vivir en mi reinado como uno más incluso si quieres podré borrar su memoria… Pero deberás entregarme tu cuerpo como portal te obligarás morir.

Si es una promesa podría pensarlo, incluso a hasta aceptar- dijo Kuchiki con lágrimas en sus ojos

Podré haber arremetido contra Soul society pero nunca dejo de cumplir una promesa es mi palabra la palabra de un rey, mi palabra será juramento si lo decides

Se levanto con dificulta y se acerco a Aizen dirigió su mirada a los chicos

_Kaien-domo no moriré sola¡¡¡¡… lo e prometido y así será, también e decidido dar mi vida por primera vez…(caminando) yo me sacrificaré por mi rey, supongo que es lo que quiere la diosa de las nieves.(Callo pero se volvió a parar)_

_Me alegro haber vivido todo lo que viví, chicos en realidad los quise a los dos, aunque me digan que esto que siento es solo consecuencia del poder que me a sido entregado no importa se que de alguna forma ame a uno de los dos por mis fuerzas por mi corazón por lo que eran._

Acepto Aizen- dijo decidida volvió a mirar a los chicos que estaban demasiado mal heridos

Has tomado la mejor decisión, muy sabia en verdad..- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto tierna

BESTIAAA¡¡ ESTUPIDO HOLLOW¡- grito para que despertasen, los chicos levantaron la cara

SOLO ESPERO QUE SALGAN DE ESTA, Y DESTRUYAN A AIZEN POR MI… (Trataba de que las lágrimas no cayesen pero en realidad sentía tanto miedo) JURENLO QUE LO HARAN POR TODOS A QUIENES AMAN.

RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡ NOOO NO LO HAGAS-gritaron desesperados ambos chicos

Rukia-chan mi promesa fue liberarlos y dejarlos vivir pero no perdonarles la vida si se van contra el rey

Ja, no morirán ese te lo aseguro ellos se encargaran de que este mundo vuelva a la normalidad-

_Gracias por todo, __ siento mucho miedo en verdad. Ichigo en este momento estoy tiritando de miedo pero estoy feliz aunque sea una cobarde a la muerte, se que tu puedas vivir un poco más te falta mucho y espero que puedas seguir adelante… Inoe estará ahí para ti siempre gracias Ichigo¡¡¡_

_Black idiota en realidad lograste salir bajo los pies del rey me gustaría tener tu valor en realidad me gustaría ir tan seguro por la vida pero aquí estoy siendo una cobarde tengo tanto miedo. _

_Ichigo, Black…_

_mi corazón sabe que te ame por mi misma y no por lo que dicen… te amo en serio te ame, solo no se por que dude en decírtelo…Kaien-domo perdóname pero creo que mi corazón ya no lo tienes tu_

_Adiós__ Ichigo, Black…._

El golpe fue certero en el corazón de Rukia ante la mirada impotente de los chicos que no lograban salirse de las amarras espirituales. Aizen levantó con sus manos a Rukia y de ese golpe su alma empezó a salir de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía dolor ya no sentía nada ni los chicos que gritaban su nombre. Solo podía sentir a la princesa dándole las gracias, por hacer lo que nunca ella pudo hacer.

Yo me encargaré de que ellos vuelvan sanos mi preciada ama. Ya no tenemos miedo tomaremos el poder que nunca debimos dejar, esta pelea será de de nosotros Kuchki-sama

Ichigo logro soltarse al igual que Black invocaron ambos al mismo tiempo el bankai y arremetieron contra Aizen

Solo escucha una cosa nunca te permitiré que le hagas daño a ella, la que me entrego todo… nunca perdonare a todo quien le haga daño a RUKIAA-

Solo escucha una cosa nunca te permitiré que le hagas daño a ella, la que me entrego todo… nunca perdonare a todo quien le haga daño a RUKIAA-

Dijeron ambos chicos emanando una fuerza espiritual tremenda

Ante esto apareció todo el grupo Kurosaki junto con los capitanes y subordinados de los 13 escuadrones y se pusieron frente a ellos

Ehhh Kurosaki siempre queriendo tener todo la atención- dijo lanzando una flecha espiritual-

Chicos¡¡¡- replico él

Aizen has llegado muy lejos- dijo el capitán de la primera división los treces capitanes se rodearon a Aizen y detrás de e ellos apareció Urahara

Bien Aizen espero que te guste tu presión la e preparado especialmente para ti

QUE¡¡¡-

A si, sisisi esto fue una trampa, espero que te guste- los treces capitanes usaron un arte demoníaca para quitar el movimiento del cuerpo y se alejaron.

BIEN CHICOS RETIRADA EL PORTAL SE CERARA PRONTO- los capitanes se alejaron y empezaron exterminar los últimos aliados de Aizen, principiaron a salir por aquel portal con el triunfo en sus manos

Este será tu destino por ir en contra las leyes Aizen estas condenado por la eternidad al encierro, estarás por siempre solo- dijo Yourichi ayudando Ichigo y Black a irse

NO, NO YO SERE EL REEEEYYYYY¡¡¡¡

ambos chicos trataban de encontrar a Rukia entre el caos cuando Aizen logro desligarse de las amarras espirituales y arremetió contra los chicos con su plan B

YO NUNCA PIERDO YO NUNCA PERDERE¡¡¡-

Ichigo dio la vuelta junto con Black se sintió el golpe de la catana en el un cuerpo el equipo kurosaki salio a la ayuda del herido pero la sorpresa fue grande…

Ru…kia…

Rukia era quien había recibido la espada, absorbió todo el golpe y yacía incrustada en la catana.

bestia…. No mu…mueras…- y su cuerpo se fue al suelo

Los ojos de los chicos se llenaron de lágrimas Yourichi trato de acercarse a los chicos al igual que el equipo kurosaki. Pero por Alguna razón fueron atraídos al portal dejándolos fuera el combate

KUROSAKI-KUN- se escucho en la lejanía el grito desesperado

La gran luz que se convirtió en explosión cubrió el lugar

RUKIAAAAAA ¡-gritaron y corrieron a buscar a la chica

Zangetsu es hora de que asúmanos nuestro destino..


End file.
